Daddy Somethings Happened
by jester2vri
Summary: This is an AU in which Kurt never visited Dalton, never met Blaine, so he turned to his father when Karofsky kissed him.
1. He Kissed Me

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Sitting in the locker room in shock, it did not take long for Kurt to gather his wits enough to realize he did not want to still be there if Karofsky came back. Lips still tingling from the rough kiss pressed to them, he quickly collected himself and was out the door heading to his car. He did not know what to do, but he knew who to ask.

Just finishing a tune up Burt was drinking some water and eyeing a bag of chips when he saw Kurt's Navigator pull into the parking lot. Glancing at his watch his eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms and watched Kurt come walking in.

"hey Kiddo, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, but somethings happened and I had to talk to you"

Burt had seen his son wear many different faces when he wanted things from him, when he was hiding things from him, whatever, but never this one. Wiping the grease from his hands on a rag while motioning Kurt to follow him, Burt headed to the office. Leaning on the desk he turned and waited for Kurt to sit down and start talking.

Kurt fidgeted a bit gathering his thoughts then he started talking in a low voice.

"I get bullied everyday at school. That's nothing new, but something changed recently. One of the jocks has been going out of his way to pick on me, much more than usual. Today I was walking down the hall and he shoved me into the lockers and kept walking, I had had enough and I found myself running after him down the hall yelling at him. I chased him into the boys locker room still yelling. When he started yelling at me I just yelled louder. One second he was yelling and I thought he was going to punch me, but instead he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was too shocked to react until he leaned in for a second kiss. I managed to pull myself together enough to push him away and he slammed his fists into the lockers and ran away. Once the adrenaline wore off I realized where I was and fled myself and came straight here. What do I do?"

Now it was Burt's turn to be shocked. Kurt had spit it all out so fast he never got a word in. he took a deep breath and moved to the chair next to Kurt and took his hand.

"First are you alright? he didn't hit you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine, just shook up."

"What were you thinking following him into the locker room. ALONE? He could have done any number of bad things too you"

"I know, I wasn't thinking, I was just so mad"

"Promise me you won't do that again"

"I promise!, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Ok, now tell me about this boy, who is he, what was he doing that lead up to this, this attack?"  
>"He didn't attack me, he kissed me, and he looked like he really wanted to do it again. I think there were tears in his eyes when he left. Could he be gay?"<p>

"I don't know, as a rule straight guys don't generally kiss each other, but we need to find out. You say he's a jock, what sport?"

"He's on the football team with Finn and was on the hockey team"

"High school athletes are not known for being accepting of differences, I should know I was one. It took your mother years to slap that out of me. If this boy really is gay he's probably scared to death of anyone finding out, more so now that someone KNOWS for sure." Burt said walking around to the back of his desk. Reaching into the desk drawer Burt pulled out a slip of paper and started writing on the back. Looking up he asks,

"Do you know where this boys' locker is?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Great, Tomorrow you're going to put this into his locker if you can. If not have Finn give it too him." Burt said handing a sealed envelope to Kurt.


	2. Invitation

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Dave was becoming increasingly panicky as the day wore on. He was convinced everyone knew, but there was almost no chance they could yet. By morning he was an exhausted mess, not getting a wink of sleep. He wanted to just stay home and avoid the taunts and slushies, because surely Hummel had run and told all his Glee friends and it would be all over the school. His mom pressed her lips to his forehead and said,

"No sweety, you don't have a fever. You can go to school. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

Driving on autopilot he was surprised when he found himself walking into school like a condemned man walking to the gallows. Nothing seemed different. No one was staring, no one was pointing or whispering. Everyone was carrying on with their own lives like nothing had happened. He was beginning to think he could do this when he got to his locker and found someone had pushed a sealed envelope through the vent addressed to him. Inside he found a gift certificate for an oil change at "Hummel & Son Automotive". On the back it said:

"Redeem in person Saturday or this offer will revert to your father on Sunday."

Signed Burt Hummel

The world fell away, shrinking down to just the note in his hand and the pounding in his head. Trapped, he couldn't go there, but he couldn't not go either. Torn between fear of what faced him and relief that Kurt had apparently not told anyone else, Dave wandered through the next few days in a haze trying to keep his head down.

Saturday he woke up filled with dread. He already knew that Hummel & Son opened at 7:30 everyday but Sunday so they were open and waiting for him. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but it wasn't happening. His head was too busy spinning out possible scenarios, all of them ending badly for him. Then he thought about his Dad. Should he just go talk to him and then the two of them go face Kurt and his dad? NO! no telling how he would react. Mr. Hummel and Kurt already knew, better to keep that number small, for now at least...

Rolling out of bed he shuffled into the bathroom and took a long shower, stalling the inevitable.

It didn't take him long to dress, it never does. One polo was a good as the next. He didn't feel like dressing up, but he didn't want to risk make Mr. Hummel even more angry by dressing down. Leave the lettermen at home, better to be nondescript.

Having stalled long enough Dave went down stairs to the kitchen. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew his mom would never let him leave without eating something. She tried some small talk, but he was far to busy imagining his impending doom, so his disinterested self absorbed teenager trumped her marginally interested parent, so he ended up eating his bowl of cereal with mostly the sound of himself chewing, while she read the paper. Rinsing the bowl in the sink he told her he was going out, just shrugging his shoulders when she asked where. She didn't really care as long as he had his phone and was out of her hair.

Dave drove around a bit, not really wanting to get where he was going, but Lima's not that big, so before long he was pulling up to the shop. With a deep breath he got out of the car and walked in. No one was at the counter, but soon enough in walked a stocky middle aged man with 'Burt' stitched on the front of his shirt.

"What can I do for you, young man" the man asked.

Raising his eyes to the man from where he had been studying his shoes he handed the envelope to the man and said.

"I got this at school, so here I am."

Burt recognized it at once. He stood there for moment looking the boy up and down, sizing him up. After a moment Burt said,

"I think you know why you're here. What you don't know is that I was an athlete when I was your age and we weren't any more accepting of those we perceived as different than you seem to be. I don't know if you are different from my son or different like my son, but either way, you have a problem, you two NEED to talk, but he doesn't feel safe alone with you and you can't be seen anywhere in public with him. So I arranged this little meeting so that he would have someplace he would feel safe being around you and you would feel private enough to be around him. No one will think twice about you coming here, you're just getting your oil changed. Take advantage of this opportunity, because if Kurt doesn't convince me you are not going to bully him anymore, the next meeting will include your dad. Now go wait in my office while I go grab Kurt."

As Dave turned to walk to the office Burt called out to him.

"oh one more thing kid, I'll be checking on you guys from time to time. If you lay a hand on Kurt I will beat you to a pulp, make no mistake about that"

It took everything Dave had to not wet himself with Burt glaring at him.

"yes sir" he nodded before heading into the office to wait.


	3. Good Start

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

"Sup Hummel?" Dave said as Kurt walked in trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kurt just stopped and starred at him incredulous.

"sup? really?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You could start with an apology and then explain why if you're gay yourself, you've been tormenting me"

"I not gay!"

"Really? so straight guys kiss each other when they're mad?"

"I didn't mean to do that"

"I could buy that, if you hadn't tried for seconds"

Dave slumped in his chair.

"What is going on here, David?" Kurt asked earnestly with no malice in his voice, the usual bitchiness replaced with what sounded like concern. Dave looked up at the use of his name and found Kurt's blue eyes boring into him."

"I don't know..." Dave said weakly. He had a hard time thinking on his feet at the best of times, and this was not one of them. He really hadn't expected to be put together with Kurt to just talk it out. He had expected to be facing a very angry Mr. Hummel and spent so much time dreading that, that had not gathered his thoughts about what actually happened with Kurt. Of course he really didn't have to. He had begun noticing things were different in middle school. When the other boys started being interested in girls he just wasn't. He didn't understand what that difference was or meant until later, but by now he has a pretty good idea.

"Kurt, why did you follow me into the locker room? did you have a death wish? I could have done bad things to you with no one there to see? How can little you be so fearless, while I cower in fear?" Dave slumped in his chair.

"Fearless? I'm scared all the time. I'm scared that Neanderthals on the football and hockey team will someday decide to up their game from just shoving and slushies to really hurting me. What do you have to be afraid of?"

"That someone will see me, the real me, the one that's like you. The guys on the team are afraid you'll want to see them naked, but I actually have and they won't be the least bit happy about that. That physical violence you fear could actually happen to me. They mess with you because they think it's funny. They will feel like I violated them just by being in the room with them." Dave surprised himself by saying all that.

"I'm not like you Kurt. I don't want to be like you. I don't know anything about fashion or musicals or anything else gay and I really do like sports, everything about it. I can't be gay! I just can't."

"Being gay isn't about fashion, it's about loving someone of your same sex. I love fashion and musicals, because that's the kinda guy I am. Being gay isn't about becoming someone else, it's about being honest about who you are. If you're gay, you will continue to be the same fashion impaired, sports loving neanderthal you have always been. The one difference is that you might just have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend cheering you on at your games."

"if only it were that simple" Dave said weakly

"Nobody said it would be simple. In fact most days it will just suck, but when I came out I was finally able to stop worrying about who really liked me and who only liked the persona I presented to the world. I would rather have people hate the real me than like a fake me."

"no offense, but by the time you came out everyone already had a pretty good idea it was true. Your friends were pretty much the same after as before. If I came out, everybody would hate me, who would there be to like the real me. I have worked so hard to push everyone away that even your friends, the only people in the school that might not care about the gay thing would still hate me."

"That will be an issue, I'm not going to lie. You're going to have to work to get past it. Why did you bully everyone? What did you think it would get you?"

"Part of it was just me trying to fit in, part was trying to keep as much distance between us as possible in people's minds. The more I did it, the more I wanted to."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, a mask of confusion on his face.

"I don't know, being near you and actually touching you, even if only to push you into a locker, was thrilling. It would make my heart race in anticipation of seeing you again."

"is that why you, kissed me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Dave starred intently at his shoes for a moment before answering weakly

"yes, you were just so fierce and passionate and beautiful, I couldn't help it."

Dave took a breath gathering his courage.

"You are the bravest, strongest most amazing person I know. Part of me hates you for having everything I could ever want, for being everything I could ever want and knowing you would never want me. It's my own fault, I know I've screwed up and given you every reason to hate me, but I wish I hadn't." tears welling up in his eyes he dropped his head into his hands.

Kneeling next to Dave's chair Kurt gently placed his hands on Dave's forearm and began gently stroking it.

"It didn't have to be this way. If you had just come talk to me instead of shoving me, who knows. You are not the person I thought you were. I don't really know who you are, but I'm not opposed to finding out."

Dave's head snapped up and found Kurt's watery eyes look at him.

"But first all bullying must stop. No slushies, no shoving, no name calling, nothing. Not against me or any of my friends. I don't expect you to stop the other athletes, but I do expect you to not join in or encourage them. Do you think you can do that?"

Dave nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Good, that will be a good start." the boys smiled warmly at each other.

"You know, there is no reason you HAVE to come out in high school. If you don't think friends or family will take it well, don't tell them. Wait until college, when you're out of this little town. You'll meet new people who don't know the old you and will only know the new, real you. I don't actually know any other gay people, so by definition ALL my friends are straight. So as far as the world is concerned you can be just another of my straight friends. If you ever decide to come out I will be there waiting to help you through it. Now give me your phone." Kurt held out his hand expectantly. Dave looked puzzled for a moment, but handed it over. Kurt fiddled with it for a bit before handing it back.

"do you mind unlocking it?"

"sorry dude"

retrieving the phone from Kurt he quickly unlocked the phone and handed it back.

"thanks and don't call me dude."  
>Kurt smirked at him then quickly went to the address book and added an entry with his phone number then sent himself a text from Dave's phone. He handed back the phone and pulled out his own, saving Dave's number. He then texted back his email address.<p>

"I've given you my contact info, use it anytime you like, just don't make me regret giving it you."

"I won't, I promise" Dave said smiling at Kurt.

"Good, well I better get back to work, those tires aren't going to change themselves" Kurt said standing up and dusting off his knees.

"you actually work here?" Dave blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Not quite as effeminate as you thought I was" Kurt smirked

"I didn't mean it quite like that" Dave said blushing.

"just messing with you" Kurt said as he headed for the door.

Burt looked up from the car he was working on when the door opened. He was pleased to see Kurt emerge with a smile on his face, quickly followed by the deeply blushing Karofsky boy.

Hmm he thought, maybe I should have kept a closer eye on those two.


	4. Out of the wilderness

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****in stead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**Dave ****starts ****working ****on ****improving ****himself****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

* * *

><p>"Hey D-man, grab a slushy we have some Gleeks to hunt" Azimio said holding two slushies, one held out for Dave to take."<p>

"Thanks, but no thanks" Dave said taking one.

"Mmmm, cherry is my favorite, I have to go finish up some work on a paper before last period."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothin, I just need to get my grades up if I'm going to get into college. I don't want to end up stuck in this town."

"D-man, you used to love to slushie Gleeks, what changed?"

"Z, I'm tired of being the most hated and feared guy in school. I just want to get out of this town and on with my life. If it doesn't look good on a college application, I'm not interested."

Narrowing his eyes at Dave a question began forming in his head.

"So, what? you want to be a different person now? Where does that leave us? We been friends forever, You thinkin' you better than me?"

"Z, nothing can come between us."

Dave wished with all his heart that was true, and that he doesn't have to test it anytime soon.

"You're my brother, but I'm tired of being a dick to people. I just want to play football and enjoy the rest of high school without making everyone fear and hate me."

"So if I throw this at one of them will you look down on me, judge me?" anger forming in Z's eyes.

"Nah, I'm not trying to change the world, just me. That's hard enough. If you feel the need, change yourself dude, I don't have the energy." Dave grinned at his friend and hoped he still was his friend.

Azimio took a long look at Dave and slowly put the drink to his lips and took a big taste.

"Damn, these are good, why'd we waste so many throwin em at people?"

"Got nothin on that, Dude."

As they walked down the hall to their next classes.

* * *

><p>Dave was walking down the hall when he felt his phone start vibrating. Looking at his text messages,<p>

**Fancy****: ****Can we ****talk****?**

What now. I've been working hard to not do anything bad. I even got Z to back off. Taking a deep breath he sent back

**Me****: ****when**

Almost immediately he got.

**Fancy****: ****Can ****you ****come ****to ****the ****Auditorium****?**

**Me****: ****way ****to ****public**

**Fancy****: ****I ****just ****wanted ****to ****see ****how ****things ****were ****going****.**

**Me****: ****not ****too ****bad**

**Fancy****: ****I****'****ve ****notice ****that ****you ****and ****Azimio ****haven****'****t ****slushied ****anyone ****recently****. ****Thanks****.**

**Me****: ****I ****said ****I ****would****.**

**Fancy****: ****I ****know****. ****I ****just ****wanted ****you ****to ****know ****that ****I ****had ****noticed****. :) **

He wasn't exactly sure why but Dave found himself blushing as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks their texts became more frequent and often a bit flirty.<p>

One day he was walking down the hall with Azimio when he got a text that made him blush furiously. Before he knew what was happening Az had grabbed his phone.

"Which of them ho's got you all worked up?" a playful grin on Azimio's face. As he read the texts and saw who they were from the grin slowly faded.

"Is 'Fancy' who I think it is?"  
>Dave just nodded, not trusting his voice.<p>

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

Dave just shrugged. "Yeah, it probably does"

"Did he do this to you?"

"No" Dave said emphatically. "It is what it is, it's not because of anything anyone did"

Azimio regarded Dave with a wary eye for a bit and then felt his glare soften.

"You two datin' or something?"

"No, we're just friends. He's helping me, "

"Helping you, what?"

"Helping me become better, become good enough for him" Dave said sheepishly

"HE SAID THAT!"

"No! no, nothing like that. He just makes me want to be a better person."

"Is he worth it?"

"Yes, he is." Dave grinned at his best friend, relieved they still were friends.

"I don't think he realizes how happy he makes me, but yes he is more than worth it."

"So why aren't you datin him?"

"I don't think the guys would be ok with it."

"Well what do you want to do about the guys so you two can quit hiding?"

Dave just blinked at Azimio, that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I have no idea, but if you have my back I'm sure we can work something out."

Azimio clapped him loudly on the back and said

"Have your back? Dude we brothers!" as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: ****you are ****not ****going ****to ****believe ****what ****just ****happened**

**Fancy****: ?**

**Me****: ****I ****just ****came ****out ****to ****Z ****sorta ****he ****saw ****your ****text ****and ****figured ****it ****out****.**

**Fancy****: ****how did ****he ****take ****it?**

**Me****: ****He said ****we ****were ****brothers ****and ****has ****my ****back**

**Fancy****: ****That****'****s ****great****! ****I ****am ****so ****happy ****for ****you****.**

**Me****: ****I****'****m ****still ****a ****little ****numb****. ****but a ****good ****numb****. :)**

**Fancy****: :)**

* * *

><p>The last jock leaves the locker room and Dave is still dressing after his shower. He doesn't notice that Finn is still in the room until he suddenly starts talking.<p>

"So are you and Kurt an item or something?"

"What!" Dave growls spinning around to see who is there. relaxing a bit when he sees only Finn, he shrugs and says "I wish" sitting down on the bench.

Finn moves closer and sits beside him.

"How did you know?" Dave asks

"Dude, our parents are dating, we're around each other all the time. He gets a lot of texts, mostly from Mercedes and somebody named 'David'. He gets so many texts it's hard not to see some of them. It's also not hard to see who he's happier to hear from and it's not Mercedes."

"He's happy when I text?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Unless there is some other 'David' he's texting with, I'd have to go with Yes!" Finn said as he smirked at the goofy grin on Dave's face.

"So are you going to ask him out or what?"

"There's something I have to take care of first"

* * *

><p>Dave parked his truck out front of the garage and took a deep breath before walking inside. He did not really expect hostility from Mr. Hummel, but the man still intimidated him.<p>

Burt looked up at the sound of the door and was surprised to see the Karofsky kid walk in. Kurt wasn't working today making him curious what he wanted.

"Good afternoon David, what brings you in?"

"Hello Mr. Hummel, I was wondering if you had a little time, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Kurt and I have been texting and emailing each other a lot and I really like Kurt and would like to ask him out, but the minute I do that everyone will know and it will get back to my parents. I can't do that to them, I want them to hear it from me, but I'm scared of how they will react. I was hoping that since you've already been through it, you would know something I could do to make it easier for them, and me."

Burt was quiet for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought.

"If you're coming out to them just because of Kurt, that's the wrong reason. You need it to be because you love them and want them to really know you and because you don't want to hide the real you from them any longer, something along those lines."

"I do want all that, for all those reasons, but truthfully it would not be such a priority if I hadn't meet Kurt. I would probably be waiting until college or later, but Kurt makes me so happy and I want him and everyone else to know it, which brings me back to my parents. How do I tell them?"

Burt took a moment to take that all in.

"I was lucky, Kurt made it pretty obvious from an early age that he wasn't going to be a typical boy. I gather you are at the other end of that spectrum and your parents will be a bit more surprised. I guess the best thing I can tell you is to not expect too much too soon. Looking back, how long have you been working to come to terms with this?"

"I just admitted it to myself a few weeks ago, but I've known something was different for years." Dave said

"Right, it's taken you years, and you're living it. They will have had all of 5 seconds to think about it when you tell them, so expect them to be surprised, shocked, disappointed and afraid. When Kurt first began expressing himself, I just could not imagine a happy life for him. I was so sad and disappointed that he would not be able to find a nice girl and be happy with her the way I was with his mother. I was so afraid he would end up at best lonely and alone, at worst the victim of violence. It took a great deal of time to wrap my mind around the idea that there was a nice boy out there somewhere that would ultimately make him happy. But I got there, and he was lucky that I got there before he got up the nerve to come out to me. Not that I did not hold out hope till that very moment that I was wrong about him. I wished so much for a simple easy life for him. Being gay is never simple or easy. When you tell your parents I hope they take it well and accept it right away, but if they don't give them time. It's not that they don't love you, it's just not the life they would have chosen for you and they want what's best for you and for you to be happy. It could take them awhile to realize that being gay is what's best for you, and the only way for you to be happy. Has this been any help to you?"

"yes Sir, thanks, " Dave says weakly "I'm just so afraid they are going to turn away from me."

"It is scary, Kurt tells me that coming out to me was the scariest thing he had ever done. Just remember you have friends who care about you, you're not alone. However this goes, give them my number, they might want someone to talk to that's in it with them."

"Thank you. Sir. I'll do that. This has been a big help, I really appreciate you talking to me."

"Oh we're not done yet. You are going to sit there and think while I go out there and finish that car I was working on. When I come back you're going to pretend I'm your dad and come out to me. Don't worry, I'm not going to throw you out of the house. At least not on the first run through." Burt said with a wink as he headed to the door.


	5. Real Me

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Dave comes home from school and finds the house empty as usual. He goes upstairs and works on his homework. He knows his parents will be home from work in an hour or so and he needs to be ready by then. He finishes his homework, straightens his room and gathers a few cherished items into a duffle bag along with a couple of changes of clothes and stashes it in his car. If necessary he could walk away from the house and not come back. Hopefully it would not come to that, but if it did.

Once he was finished with his work he busied himself cleaning the kitchen. He was just finishing when his mother got home.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?"

"It was a long day, it's good to be home Dear. How was school today?"

"It was fine, is Dad working late tonight?"

"No, he should be here anytime, so I better get started on dinner. Would you set the table please?"

They chatted about their day while she worked on dinner filling the time with amiable small talk which continued when Paul came home and through dinner. Dave quickly cleaned up the kitchen after and then found his parents watching television and sat down in the chair facing them on the couch.

"Can you pause the TV, I need to talk to you two about something?"

Concerned faces were immediately painted across both their faces as Paul paused the tv and moved closer to his wife on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" Paul asked trying not to sound worried.

Dave takes a deep breath, this is it.

"Mom, Dad, I love you guys and I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I was working through something I did not want to face and did not want anyone else to know, I was trying to be someone I'm not, but I just can't be that guy, not anymore. I feel like I've been lying to you and I'm tired of it. I want to be honest with you, I want you to see me, the real me..."

Dave looks up at his parents and confusion has replaced the concern on his parents faces.

"... the me that's gay." Dave lets out a silent sigh of relief that he actually said it. He was so afraid his courage would fail. His relief was short lived as he noted the tears welling up in the eyes of his parents.

"But you're in football, how can you be gay?"

Dave knitted his eyebrows in confusion at his mother, but then his face softened a bit and he nodded slightly.

"I have to admit, pleasing Dad was only part of the reason I joined the football team, part of me hoped it would help straighten me out. It didn't work out that way though."

"No, you can't be gay, it's a sin, and abomination. You're just confused, but you can be fixed, with prayer and guidance."

Tears welled up in Dave's eyes at the words of his mother. Paul stood, crossing the room to his son he knelt down by his chair taking Dave's hand in his.

"David, first and foremost you are our son and we love you." Pausing to take a rather pointed look at his wife before looking back at David. "We only want what is best for you, that's all we've ever wanted. I'm not sure quite what to think of this news, but I'm sure it will not change my love for you."

David had tears running down his face as Paul drew him into a hug, holding him tightly while David pulled himself together, rubbing small circles in his back while whispering reassurances that everything would be alright. When the hug broke David was relieved to see only love and concern on his father's face, his mother however wore a mask of pain.

"Your mother and I clearly have some things we need to discuss." The expectant look on his father's face was enough for David to understand he needed to give them some space. Heading up the stairs to his room he was already pulling out his phone to text Kurt.

**Me****: ****I ****just ****came ****out ****to ****my ****parents**

**Fancy****: !**

**Me****: ****lol**

It seemed he had no sooner hit send on the text and his phone rang with an incoming call from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" Dave said trying for casual.

""

"Slow down Kurt, I can't tell what you're saying"

Dave heard Kurt take a deep breath followed by a slow exhale.

"I'm so proud of you, how did they take the news?"

"I don't really know yet, they are downstairs talking..."

**Meanwhile down in the living room.**

"Paul, this can't be happening, it can't be true, it just can't be."

Paul wrapped his arms around his crying wife.

"He's our son and we love him"

"I don't want to lose him.."

"We aren't going to"

"If we don't fix this he will never be able to join us in Heaven."

"Of course he will, he's a good boy"

"He has turned away from God by choosing this"

Paul pulled back just far enough that he could look her in the eyes.

"Choosing this? You think he chose this? Who would ever choose this? He is what he is, God wouldn't punish him for that, and there are lots of churches that would welcome him. Even our church says to love the sinner."

"But to hate the sin." she said through her tears

"They say to love the sinner first. I don't like this or want it for him, but it's the way it is and I'd be lying if I said I didn't see it coming a little. I didn't even want to think that word, but when he started acting out I kept coming back to the fact he never had a girlfriend, never talked about girls, never pointed out pretty girls on the street like dad and I used to. It felt like he was hiding something from us, hiding himself from us. We have to face that he is different from other boys. He's different from us, but not different against us. He is still our son and we need to love him just the same."

She shook her head sadly

"I can't do this. I feel like I never really knew him before, now I know too much. Why can't he just be my precious baby boy anymore. When he was born I was so happy thinking about all the good things ahead of him, now all that's gone. I just want my son back, could this really be happening? He could have said anything else, but that one word changes everything."

"It changes nothing, he is still our precious baby boy. He does still have happiness ahead of him, and we do have to do this. He is 18 in just a few months. A legal adult. If we push him away there is no reason he ever has to come back. Given a choice of a gay son or no son, I will chose a gay son. I for one want him in our lives, so you need to decide right now if you want the last words you ever say to him to be that he is confused and needs to be fixed, or that you love him. The choice is yours."

Paul pulled her close again, hugging her tightly.

"You don't have to be happy about it, I'm not. but I think I can be, someday. Right now I am just as sad and shocked as you. Well not quite as shocked as you, apparently, I wasn't quite as able to deny it to myself as you were."

Paul smirked at his wife and hugged her some more.

"So I guess I've had a little more time to think about it."

"I don't know what to do"

"David is probably upstairs afraid that we are going to throw him out of the house"  
>Paul stops and pulls back to look at his wife again.<p>

"We are not going to do that, right?"

"No, of course not"

Hugging her tightly again, relief washing over his face.

"Good, then we need to go up there and tell him we love him and want him to be happy and that we are going to work through this together until we all are happy with it. Think we can do that?"

"Yes, I think we can."

**Back up in David's Room.**

David was still talking to Kurt when he heard a quiet knock on his door.

"David are you still up?" whispered Paul as he carefully opened the door.

"Kurt, I've got to go, text you later" David said quietly as he hung up his phone.

"David can we come in?"

Dave turned to see both his parents standing in the open doorway, nodding to them, not trusting his voice. He soon found himself wrapped in his mother's arms.

"I love you so much, I'm just afraid what this will mean for your future."

"Mom, I'm afraid too. I didn't want this, I've fought against it for so long, but fighting it was making me into a bad person. I can't fight this anymore, I just can't. I have to start telling the truth, the truth about me. But I couldn't do that without telling you guys first. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else."

"Sweetheart, Your father and I love you and want you to be happy."

"This is all new to us, I feel like suddenly none of my experiences growing up apply to you. It's like the first day at a new job. I have no idea what to do, I just hope I don't screw up too bad."

David grinned at his dad's sideways smile.

"I don't know what I'm doing either, luckily I have a friend at school to help me figure this out. He's been a big help to me, he doesn't even know how much. Maybe you guys could talk to his dad, you have a little something in common with him"

"That sounds like a good idea" Paul said as he nodded at his wife and son.

"Do this friend and his dad have names? Do we know them?"

"Kurt, and his dad is Burt, Burt Hummel" David told his dad.

"I've been taking our cars to him for years, I know him, he's a good guy. Think he would be ok with us calling him about this?"

"I know he would, he told me to give you his number if I ever got the nerve to do this."

"Paul do you think we should have them over for dinner?"

"Yes, let's do that, what do you think Dave?"

David stood there stunned for a second before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'll ask Kurt when then can make it"

Pulling his son into another hug Paul squeezed him tightly.

"Well you've had a long day, we better let you get some rest."

His father waited by the door for his wife while she gave Dave a hug and a good night kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart" she said as she closed the door and followed her husband to their room.

Dave fell onto his bed letting out a huge sigh of relief. Things had gone much better than he feared they might. Reaching for his phone he typed out a quick text to Kurt.

**Me****: ****Good ****news ****they ****still ****love ****me**

**Fancy****: ****That****'****s ****Great****! ****I ****am ****so ****proud of ****you**** :)**

**Me****: ****There****'****s ****more****, ****they want ****you ****and ****your ****dad ****to ****come ****over ****for ****dinner****, ****particularly ****your ****dad****.**

**Fancy****: ****Our ****own ****little ****private ****PFLAG ****meeting**** ;)**

**Me****: what kind of meeting?**

**Fancy****: ****Parent****/****Friends ****of ****Lesbians ****And ****Gays**

**Me****: Gotcha t****hat****'****s ****pretty ****much ****what ****they ****are ****looking ****for,**** m****isery ****loves ****company**** ;)**

**Fancy****: ****They ****won****'****t ****be ****miserable ****long****, ****they will ****love ****my ****Dad****.**

**Fancy****: ****They ****will ****like ****me ****too****, ****of ****course****!**

**Me****: ****How ****could ****they ****not****? :)**


	6. Somebody

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Kurt was changing books between classes and when he closed his locker he was surprised to find Dave standing there. Kurt never did figure out how he could just appear out of thin air like that. At least he didn't have to worry about getting body checked into the lockers anymore. Rather than a glare Dave was wearing a nervous hopeful smile today, but it was still the first time they had spoken in person since the day at the shop. Texted almost everyday, lots of email and some phone calls, but nothing anyone would see.

"uhm Kurt, could I ask you for a favor?" Dave asked nervously looking around a bit to see who was watching.

"I'm so proud of you for coming out too your parents, but I'm surprised you're talking to me at school, thought you were trying to keep your head down?"

"Yeah I was, Z thinks we should just 'blow the doors off' " Dave said with accompanying air quotes.

"Oh really, what did he have in mind?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"He wants you to eat lunch with us, the jocks. You would sit between us and he and I would smack down anyone that says anything to you or me."

"That would certainly raise eyebrows, but how would they know who was defending who, or is there something I should know about Azimio?' Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Well I was thinking about that, Z wants me to reach over give you quick kiss, just like they do with their girlfriends, but I can't do that. As much as I would like to, I just can't..."

The look of confused disappointment replacing the amazed delight that washed across Kurt's face was not lost on Dave as he took a breath and continued.

"...treat you like my boyfriend if you aren't going to actually be my boyfriend, so really, I guess the question is... "

pausing just slightly to look up from his shoes just enough to see Kurt's now smiling face.

"... will you, like, be my boyfriend?"

Dave was blushing furiously eyes firmly on his shoes once again.

"I don't know Dave, I'm going to need to think about this a little. Can you give me a little time? I need to get to class, I'll talk to you later."

Kurt turned and almost ran down the hall.

"Is he in?" asked Azimio who was suddenly standing beside the very sadly looking Dave.

"no, he has to 'THINK' about it." Dave said sadly.

"Do worry man, he'll come … around" Azimio said as Dave pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket, looking a bit irritated at the interruption. Dave looked down at the incoming text.

**Fancy****: ****I****'****ve ****thought ****enough****. ****Come ****to ****the ****auditorium ****RIGHT ****NOW****!**

Dave's eyebrows shot up, a huge smile on his face.

"Gotta go!" he told Azimio as he quickly held up the text for his friend to read. He heard Azimio's deep laughter recede as he ran down the hall.

Arriving breathless he was plunged into darkness as the door closed behind him. Before his eyes could adjust two hands grab his face, pulling it down to a pair of waiting lips. Dave smiles into the kiss as their lips move against each other. Dave reaches his arms around Kurt pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. When they finally break for air Dave leans his forehead against Kurt's gently nuzzling their noses together.

"I guess this is a yes, then?" Dave asks

"Well I couldn't just grab you in the hall, it would have spoiled the shock value at lunch tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"If we are going public, I have to tell the Glee kids first. I don't want them gunning for me too."

Dave pulls Kurt back into him burying his head in Kurt's neck planting small kisses in a line up his jaw working slowly towards those lips he wants desperately to feel on his again. Recapturing them he parts his lips and licks gently at Kurts lower lip. Parting his lips slightly Kurt reaches out with his tongue, testing for Dave's. Sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth Dave devours and explores this intrusion into his mouth before returning the favor and exploring Kurt's. Lost in a world of delight the boys were brought back to reality by the ringing of the class bell. Pulling back red faced and short of breath, looking at each other in surprise.

"Did we just make out for an entire class period?"

"Want to make it two?" Dave asked shyly.

Licking his lips mischievously Kurt thought about it for a moment before reluctantly saying

"no, we better not. Dad would kill me if he found out I was ditching classes. Want to come over after school, we could work on our homework and stuff..."

"Hell Yeah!" Dave said as he pulled Kurt up into a tight hug, breaking it he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips before they turned and walked up the aisle to the doors.

"Should I wait for you after Glee or just meet you at your house?"

"Why don't you come sit in with me? You don't have to sing, just hang out."

"I don't know, would I even be welcome?"

"Well we may have to do some fast talking and maybe a quick kiss or two to prove we aren't joking, but I think they will be fine with it."

"Sold! You had me at 'a quick kiss or two'". Dave said with a smirk.

"Great! Tell Z I'll join you guys for lunch tomorrow, I'll need to eat with the Glee kids today to soften them up a bit."

One more quick kiss and they were out the doors and heading to class in different directions.

"Welcome back" Azimio said with a smirk.

"You missed a whole period, did you tap that?"

"No!" Dave came to a full stop in the hall and stared in disbelief at his friend.

"We just kissed a little and talked..." Dave said sheepishly.

"speaking of which, he will be joining us for lunch tomorrow, not today. He thinks we need to tell the Glee kids we're boyfriends first."

"For real, not just for show?"

"For Real!"

"Good, I'd hate to think my best friend was some kinda ho" Azimio said with a smirk as he turned to walk to class. "Oww, that's my arm, D."

"Hey Dave, what are you doing here?" Asked Finn as he approached the choir room for Glee practice.

"Kurt asked me to sit in with you guys today"

"Really, that's great! I gather you got that something taken care of"

"Yeah! I came out to my parents last night."

"Last night, and you're already here with Kurt? Damn, you don't waste any time do you?"

"No, I guess not" Dave said with a chuckle.

"Seriously, how are they going to be in there?" Dave asked angling his head toward the choir room.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, you've slushied most of us, but that was the old you. I know you've changed and I'm not the only one that's noticed you changing."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

Finn and Dave both smiled as Kurt walked up to them.

"Just waiting for you so we can go in together, right Finn?" Dave held out his arm for Kurt and shot a quick grin to Finn.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman." Kurt said beaming at Dave.

"I guess it's time to face the music." Dave said as the three boys walked in the door.

The talking in the room came to a sudden halt as Dave walked in the door. They could not tell which to be more surprised at, that David Karofsky was in the Choir room or that he had Kurt on his arm.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" yelled Rachel.

"He is here as Kurt's guest" explained Finn

"Guest? What's he talking about Kurt?" demanded Mercedes.

"Just that, we are going to study together after Glee and I did not think it would be a problem for my boyfriend to sit with us while he waits"

When Kurt said the word it was like the world screeched to halt. Dazed faces looking between Dave and Kurt and back again. Finally the silence was broken by Mercedes.

"Boyfriend? how is this even possible? I don't understand"

"It's possible because I was a coward who could not face a part of myself that Kurt displayed proudly. He is the bravest, strongest, kindest most understanding person I've ever met. He showed me that I could be me without having to be who I was anymore. He helped me accept myself and is helping me be more open about who I really am."

"Ok, so you're gay and dating Kurt?" Mercedes ask with obvious skeptism.

"Yes, I am" Dave said proudly, standing up just that much straighter.

"I'm so proud of you David, I have two gay Dad's and we …"

"Yes Rachel we all know you have two gay dad's, thanks for the offer" Said Kurt trying to cut off Rachel before she could really get started.

"Thanks Berry, that's good to know" Dave said shyly.

"Ok people, let's get started"

"Mr. Schuester, we have a guest today" Rachel declared.

"Dave is just sitting in with us today" Kurt threw in.

"Welcome Dave, I don't suppose you'd like to join, we could always use new members?" Will said, clueless as usual.

"Actually I do have something I would like to sing, if I could?" Dave said as the room fell silent once more.

"Of course! whenever you're ready" Will said as he took a seat.

"What? I thought you were just going to sit in?" confusion written across Kurt's face.

"Kurt, this is a singing club and if I'm going to spend time with you I want to be a part of it, no I need to be a part of it. There's a song that I like that I would like to share with you guys, but especially you Kurt, this is for you."

Dave turned and walked to the cd player by the piano and loaded the cd he had carried all day. As the music started he looked around the room before settling his eyes on Kurt.

_I __want __somebody __to __share__, __share __the __rest __of __my __life_

_Share __my __inner most __thoughts__, __know __my __intimate __details_

_Someone __who__'__ll __stand __by __my __side __and __give __me __support_

_And __in __return __he__'__ll __get __my __support_

_He __will __listen __to __me __when __I __want __to __speak_

_About __the __world __we __live __in __and __life __in __general_

_Though __my __views __may __be __wrong__, __they __may __even __be __perverted_

_He__'__ll __hear __me __out__, __and __won__'__t __easily __be __converted_

_To __my __way __of __thinking __in __fact __he__'__ll __often __disagree_

_But __at __the __end __of __it __all __he __will __understand __me_

_I __want __somebody __who __cares __for __me __passionately_

_With __every __thought __and __with __every __breath_

_Someone __who__'__ll __help __me __see __things __in __a __different __light_

_All __the __things __I __detest __I __will __almost __like_

_I __don__'__t __want __to __be __tied __to __anyone__'__s __strings_

_I__'__m __carefully __trying __to __steer __clear __of __those __things_

_But __when __I__'__m __asleep __I __want __somebody_

_Who __will __put __their __arms __around __me__, __kiss __me __tenderly_

_Though __things __like __this __make __me __sick_

_In __a __case __like __this __I__'__ll __get __away __with __it_

As the song ended Dave didn't have to wonder for long how they felt about his song. They jumped to their feet slapping him on the back welcoming him to Glee, Mr. Schuester shaking his hand. Mercedes pulled him close and told him "you be good to him" quietly holding him in a stern look for a moment before smiling and pulling him into a hug.

Kurt was still in his chair shocked at the smoothness of his voice as well as his words. Walking toward the crowd with Dave at its center still occupied with the welcomes he was getting from the other Gleeks. When he finally thought to look for Kurt, he found him smiling brightly and stepping steadily closer. He soon found himself being drawn into a passionate kiss, quickly followed by a tight embrace with Kurt's mouth near his ear whispering too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"I think I could be that somebody."

**A/N:**

**I hope this wasn't too fluffy, but I just love a happy Dave.**

**Dave's song is 'Somebody' by Depeche Mode which I do not own.**


	7. Too Fast

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Rachel was chopping up tomatoes for their salad while Hiram added a spoonful of pesto to the pasta sauce simmering on the stove. A few more minutes and it will be time to put the pasta in the water. With any luck it will be just ready when LeRoy gets home. Both were lost in their own thoughts when the doorbell rings.

"Is Finn joining us tonight Little Star?"

"No Daddy, I don't know who that is" says Rachel as she heads to the door.

Opening the door Rachel finds a very nervous looking David Karofsky.

"David! Come in." Rachel says as she steps aside ushering Dave into house.

"Who was at the door..." Hiram cuts off his question as he enters the room to find a tall young man standing with his daughter.

"Daddy this is the friend I was talking about, David, the one dating Kurt."

Turning back to Dave Rachel continues.

'David, this in one of my dads, Hiram Berry."

"Call me Hiram." He says extending his hand to David.

"It's good to meet you Sir, Hiram." Dave says blushing a little at calling him by his first name.

"You have had quite the exciting several weeks. Rachel has been telling us all about yours and Kurts ongoing adventure."

"Yes Sir, it's been almost frightening how fast everything is happening. In fact that's kinda why I'm here."

"Hiram" he reminded, "How so?" Hiram asked as he led Dave into the living room.

"Well, um" Dave sputtered looking around nervously, eyes darting from Hiram to Rachel and back.

"Would you be a dear and go check on the pasta. LeRoy will be home soon" Hiram said to his daughter.

"Of course Daddy" Rachel said as she headed back to the kitchen. When she had left the room Hiram turned back to David, smiling encouragingly.

"And you were saying?"

"Things are going so fast. In the last few weeks I have come out to my best friend, come out to my parents, started dating Kurt, joined the Glee club and come out to the guys on the team. I feel like my head is spinning."

"Rachel says everyone is taking it well"

"Better than expected, really. Mom was a little off for a while, but after the Hummels came to dinner she has been much better. They sent Kurt and I upstairs after dinner to watch a movie. I don't know what they talked about, but when we came down after our movie, there we a bunch of empty wine bottles on the counter and everyone seemed to be in a really good mood."

"I bet they were" Hiram said with a chuckle.

"The team took it a little harder. Kurt joined Z and I for lunch at the jock table and things were getting a little heated. Things almost got away from us until Finn and the other guys from Glee who are on the team came over to our table and joined Z and I in shouting down the guys on the team who had a problem with me being gay and dating Kurt. When the shouting stopped we noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was watching and well, there wasn't any need to come out to anyone else..."

"How are the guys now?"

"They're ok. They give me looks in the locker room, but I don't blame them. Puck has made a big production of strutting around naked saying if he catches me looking he will tell Kurt and let him punish me."

"He does NOT!" Hiram says bursting out laughing.

"Right! I don't know which of those is worse, Puck or the guys?" Dave says chuckling along with Hiram.

"So what is the problem?" Hiram says when he regains his composure.

"Well, it's kinda Kurt"

"Really, how so?" Hiram says leaning in closer.

"He has had a lot more time to think about this stuff, it's all very new to me. I feel like he is pushing me too fast to..."

Dave looks around nervously, blushing furiously.

"... do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, more than kissing, kinda stuff." Dave says feeling like he can't possibly get any redder.

"Look David, I'm not your dad and you're not dating my child, so we are just two guys talking. I promise not to judge you if you don't judge me. Deal?" Hiram looks at Dave earnestly.

"Deal! I know my parents love me and are trying, but I just can't talk to them about this and I'm afraid to talk to Kurt's dad about it. I'm glad Rachel mentioned you guys. It's nice to be able to get an adult perspective on the gay thing" Dave says letting out a relieved breath.

Hiram smiles at Dave nodding agreement.

"So, do you feel like Kurt is moving too fast for you?"

"Well, yes and no. I want to do those things too, but I don't want to rush into this and spoil it. I want us to last. What is the proper amount of time to wait before taking it to the next level?"

"Proper" Hiram says shaking his head. "For gay couples there's no such thing. For most people out there it doesn't matter whether you wait 10 years before standing up in front of clergy or jump into bed the first night, you're still a dirty fag either way. And as far as spoiling it by going too fast, I'm not sure you can. LeRoy and I met one night in college. I was out at a gay bar with a friend when he introduced me to his friend, LeRoy. I had already left for the night before LeRoy found out I was not with our friend Rick, so he came back to the bar every night for the next six weeks so he would be there the next time I came in. In the days before the internet you had to do those sorts of things. Anyway, I had been told he was a good cook and if he invited me to dinner I should accept. The long and the short of it is that he did and I did and I never went home after dinner. And now almost 26 years later I'm still here. If you are looking for someone to tell you to slow down, you've come to the wrong place. Going fast doesn't ensure success, but it doesn't jinx it either. If it's right, it's right from the very beginning."

"I just don't want to screw up and lose him"

"I'll be honest with you. Finding the love of your life while still in high school, is unlikely. Whether or not Kurt is THE ONE, is beside the point. Most people have to kiss a bunch of frogs before they find their prince. Don't ever be afraid to take a chance on someone, because you might get hurt. When you find the one, you will know that the risks are worth it."

"I have found him and I don't want to lose him."

"Well then don't. While there is not one secret to a successful relationship, two things have worked for us. Open and honest communication and a determination to make it work. It's not easy, you have to work at it. You can't let yourself start taking him for granted. You need to do things both large and small that let him know that he is the one for you. If at some point in the future you find you're unhappy with how your life is going, first gather your thoughts about why that is, then talk to him about it. If it's something you can change in yourself, do it. If it's something that Kurt's doing, talk about it with him. If you want it bad enough you two can find a way to work it out. We always have. We very rarely argue, but there have been times. It's not always sunshine and rainbows. We've had our rough spots just like everybody else, but we cared enough about each other to fix it, rather than just throw it away. Does that allay your fears a little?"

"Yes it does actually, thanks for talking with me about this stuff, but could I ask you something else?"

"Of course, David. Hit me"

"Well, I, don't know what to do, with Kurt"

"I gather you mean in the more than kissing category?"

"yeah"

"So, you haven't done anything with anyone?"

"no"

"Has Kurt?"

"I don't think so"

"But you have kissed?"

"Yes" Dave nodded and blushed a bit more at that.

"Well how did that go?"

"Fine, Great actually"

"So you figured it out as you went along, together?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"So why should it be any different with sex?"

"What?" Dave asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. You'll figure out what to do and how to do it, together. The only thing you really need to worry about is protecting yourself from HIV.

If you are both virgins, you should both be HIV negative. As Mutually Monogamous Uninfected Partners, you can do anything you want without condoms and without worrying about infection. You would have the freedom to feel your way in the dark until you figure this out too.

If on the other hand either of you has done anything with anyone else that involved either of your asses, mouths or dicks, you will need to use latex barriers and water based lubricants all the time every time, until you have both gone for HIV testing, received negative results and then waited 90 days from whatever you did and repeated the testing. After that you can be reasonably certain that you are both negative and can stop using protection and have the same freedom to explore each others bodies without worry."

"Ok, but won't it hurt to put something as big as a" David pauses blushing furiously, "in there?"

"Dave, I'm not sure I'm any more comfortable discussing specifics with you, than you are asking about them, so let me just say if you take it slow and pay attention to clues, verbal and otherwise, from your partner you are unlikely to have a problem. You're worried that you don't know what to do, but neither does he. So what you lack in experience you will more than make up for in enthusiasm. It's always been my observation that good sex is much more about being into each other than about being good at it. And it sounds to me like you're way more than halfway there on that front". Hiram said with a smirk.

"If, on the other hand, you get those tests and either of you come back positive, you come back to me and we will talk VERY specifically. God knows I don't want that for you or anyone, but if it happens there are things you will need to know. Understand me?"

"Yes Sir!"

Hiram looks at Dave with a mock stern expression.

"Yes Hiram"

"That's better. Now what are you going to do with Kurt First?"

A panicked look washes across David's face.

"Ahh, kiss him from his neck to his toes?"

Hiram blinked at Dave in shocked astonishment for a few moments.

"Well, yes, but what I was going for was have an open and honest discussion about any previous experiences so you both know where you stand. Make sure he knows there are no wrong answers at this point. Anything he did was before you, was before you and no reflection upon how he feels about you now. Remember we all come with baggage. The trick is to find some that goes well with yours".


	8. We Need To Talk

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

They had long since stopped watching the movie playing on the television. It just wasn't as interesting to Dave as the feel of Kurt's lips on his. Who could blame him, the boy had nice lips. So soft and giving, Dave couldn't help getting lost in them. He barely noticed when Kurt started pulling his shirt tails out of his pants. When Kurt's hands slipped under his shirt and started sliding up his torso he couldn't help but break the kiss as Kurt pulled away. Looking at Kurt in confusion at the loss, he felt his shirt pulled off over his head and flung unceremoniously to the floor before suddenly finding Kurt's lips back where they belonged. Their bodies pressed together while their tongues probed the depths. Kurt's hands ranged over Dave's body ending up stroking up and down Dave's now bare chest, fingers running through the fur lightly dusting his muscular chest. Dave vaguely noticed when the finger tips left his skin but still felt the presence of Kurt's arms between them. Without removing his lips Kurt's shirt joined Dave's on the floor. Hands returning to his body Dave soon felt pressure against his back as Kurt's arms encircled his torso ever more tightly drawing their bare chests together. Dave added his strength to the hug pulling them together even tighter. Kurt released Dave's lips and started placing small kisses down his jaw and neck. Bringing his hands to Dave's chest he ghosted them over Dave's nipples eliciting a moan of pleasure from the other boy as Kurt's lips took the place of the fingertips on his left nipple. While Kurt licked and nibbled on Dave's apparently quite sensitive nipples, his free hand roamed south, luxuriating in the thicker fur on his stomach. Following the treasure trail Kurt soon found the large precum soaked bulge in Dave's jeans. He gently ghosted his hand over it before giving it a firm squeeze. Dave's body tensed as his glazed eyes shut tight and his mouth formed into a soundless 'O'. Kurt returned his lips to Dave's as he shook and twitched through his orgasm. When his breathing finally returned to normal he opened his eyes and smiled a goofy grin at Kurt before drawing him into an even tighter hug, kissing him lightly and resting their foreheads together he looked at Kurt with adoring eyes.

"That was amazing, Kurt. I had no idea my nipples were sensitive".

Kissing him a bit more Dave's hands roamed over Kurt's chest, loving the smooth hairless skin. Sliding down onto Kurt's thigh he finds a growing wet spot matching his own.

"Looks like I'm too late to return the favor" Dave said before returning his lips to Kurt's lips.

"Don't worry you definitely helped". Kurt said with a goofy grin on his face.

They spent the next several minutes kissing and gently stroking each others chests while talking about nothing in particular. They were jolted out of their reverie by Burt clearing his throat at the top of the stairs. Both boys scrambled to get their shirts back on as Burt stood at the top of the stairs.

"David it's getting late, I think it's time for you to head home. Kurt come see me when you finish seeing him out." Burt said as he turned and left the basement.

"I guess I better go". Dave said as he pulled on his shirt pulling it down to hopefully cover the wet spot on his pants. Kurt pulled on his shirt as he walked to his closet to switch pants, no point in facing his dad still wearing the evidence. He returned with a warm washcloth and a hand towel for Dave. Turning away from Kurt and quickly cleaning up he zipped up and handed back the towels to Kurt.

"Time to head up and face the music" Kurt said sadly. They walked up the stairs heading to the front door. After a quick kiss and a tight hug Dave was out the door. Kurt leaned against the door for a moment gathering his courage to go face his father.

"Ah Kurt, come sit by me." Burt said patting the chair next to his. Sitting down Kurt nervously waits for his dad to start.

"I want to say I'm disappointed in you two, but really I'm not. I see the way you two look at each other and I know that look. I had that look when I was your age and I wanted nothing so much as to get in some girls pants. While the dad in me wants you to want to say 'No', I remember being your age and I know you would just do it anyway. Besides it would be pretty hypocritical of me to say much about Dave when all I said after catching you and Brittany was 'use protection'. In fact I think I'm going to stick with that advice, Use Protection!" Burt said emphatically, "There may not be the risk of pregnancy, but there are risks to worry about. Do you know his history, what he's done and who he's done it with?"

"No, no I don't"

"For that matter does he know your history? Do you have any history? You dated that Brittany girl, did you ever do anything with her?"

"No, well we kissed, but I don't count that."

"Kurt, when we're talking about STDs everything counts. Have you done anything with anybody?"

"No, Just kissing."

"And if I hadn't interrupted you tonight?"

"Do handy's count as anything?" Kurt asked shyly

"No, I wouldn't think so, but I don't really know enough about what men do together and how to protect themselves. But I'm going to find out because I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bare to lose you too."

"Dad, you're not going to lose me. I have done some reading on this subject and I haven't done anything, and wouldn't do anything risky."

"Good, that's a relief, but we still don't know about Dave. He's a good kid, but who knows what he might have been pushed into to try hiding who he is. You two need to have a talk before things get uhmm, out of hand." Burt said with a smirk.

"Dad!" Kurt said turning a deep red.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing at his locker when Dave appeared behind him.<p>

"So is your dad going to shoot me if I show up there again" Dave asks.

"No, actually he was really cool. He just wants us to protect ourselves. He also threw in that to protect his _delicate __heart..." _ Kurt made the air quote sign while rolling his eyes.

"...for us to keep the door open, our shirts on and hands above the waist anytime someone else is at home."

"I think we can manage that. Uhm Kurt, what if no one is home?"

"Well, as a dad he wants us to die virgins, but as a man who remembers his youth he made me promise to use protection if and when we are ready."

"Yeah, speaking of that there is something I was wanting to ask you," Dave said nervously.

"No, I haven't done anything with anyone, well, I kissed Brittany, but who hasn't?" Kurt volunteered.

"I haven't" Dave said quietly "I haven't even kissed anyone but you, much less anything else. Hiram said that if either of us did anything with our mouth, dicks or ass's with anyone elses mouths, dicks or ass's, in any combination, we should get tested to be certain we are HIV negative."

"You talked to the Berry's?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my dad is all supportive and stuff, but I had questions he could not answer and after Rachel mentioned her two dads, I thought it would be good to get a grown up gay man's perspective. And for the record I haven't done anything with anyone but you." Dave said shyly.

"It's funny you should say this, my dad wanted me to ask you about your sexual history, and for the record, the only thing on Hiram's list that I have done is kiss, and only with Brittany and you, but I really didn't want to do it when Britt kissed me, so I think your's was the first one that counted."

"Last night was the first time anyone has ever touched me, down there. I'm glad it was you." Dave said shyly.

"Me too, but you know, you didn't actually touch me last night" Kurt said blushing furiously, amazed at his own behavior.

"well, I could fix that, if you want.." Dave said tentatively.

Grabbing Dave by the wrist Kurt was suddenly pulling him down the hall. Up the stairs and into the rarely used boys room where Kurt would clean up after slushies. Locking the door Kurt spun Dave around and was pushing his back against the door. Dave found his face being drawn to Kurt's lips. Dave smiled into the kiss opening his mouth inviting Kurt's tongue to come out and play with his. Hands roaming over both bodies, Dave grabs hold of Kurt and spins him around to press him against the door with his body. Thrusting his hips into Kurt he brings their hardness together with delicious friction. Keeping his lips firmly on Kurt's he worked his way down Kurt's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. Rubbing the palm of his hand against the front of Kurt's pants. Squeezing the hardness Dave releases Kurt's lips as he works his way down Kurt's chest kissing his way down as he sinks to his knees. Rubbing his face over the front of Kurt's jeans he mouths the bulge before fumbling with the belt and the fly of Kurt's jeans, he finally gets those damned skinny jeans open and resumes mouthing the bulge through the shorts. Dave is just reaching for the waist band when the boys hear one of the toilets flush.

"Oh Hell No! I did not need to be seeing this!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Azimio.

"I am going to go back into that stall and when I come out you two will be out of sight."

With that he turns and slams the stall door behind him.

The panicked look on Kurt's face quickly turns into almost hysterical laughter as Dave grabs his arm and hustles him into the nearest empty stall. Z's laughter joins theirs and when they hear the door open and close taking Z's laughter with it, Dave ventures out long enough to relock the door and return to Kurt.

"I think I'm going to have to change his nick in my phone to _buzzkill_"

'It's not dead yet" Kurt said pushing down on Dave's shoulders.

Grinning brightly he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips before happily sinking back to his knees and pulling down Kurt's tented shorts. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the view. He had seen dicks before, but never one that was hard, besides his own, and never one that he could actually touch. He loved the way it felt in his hand, both hard and soft to the touch. The heat coming off of it as he rubbed it across his face. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue from the base to the tip before opening wider and engulfing the head in his warm wet mouth. Kurt audibly gasped at that and bucked forward letting his hands fall to Dave's head, holding it gently. Dave pulled back enough that just the head was still in his mouth before plunging forward once more, going almost to the base, not quite able to take it all. Dave fell into a steady rhythm bobbing up and down on Kurt's cock swirling his tongue along the underside as it slid in and out of his mouth. Taking his hands from Kurt's thigh where he had been bracing himself he reached for Kurt's balls and rolled them around in his hand. Pulling back to the tip he ran his mouth down the side of the shaft and onto the balls where he drew them into his mouth one at a time, rolling them around with his tongue while stroking up the length of shaft with his free hand. After trying and failing to get both in his mouth he slid back up the shaft to the tip and engulfed it once more following his hand down the shaft and back up. The sounds of delight coming from Kurt and the tremble of his legs told Dave he was onto something. A few more slides up and down the shaft and Kurt could barely say

"Close"

Before he was filling Dave's mouth. Picking up his tempo he sucked that much harder to make sure he swallowed every drop. As Kurt softened in his mouth he kept sucking while opening his jeans and jacking himself furiously until he shot off on the ground between Kurt's legs. Leaning back on his heels he grinned up at Kurt.

"I thought you said you had never done anything before?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I never said I hadn't thought about it or watched _instructional __videos_" Dave said with a smirk as he stood and took Kurt in his arms and brought their lips together giving Kurt a taste of himself. They stopped kissing when the class bell rang.

"We have got to stop missing classes, dad is going to kill me." Kurt said.

"We have to be more careful that we are actually alone. It was bad enough with Z, it could have gotten really ugly if it was someone else."

"You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, you aren't going to catching any shit from him."

"Oh I'm guessing he will be extra snarky to me."

"Probably, but you weren't the one on your knees"

"Well this time, next time who knows."

"We don't have to go to our next class"

"Dave!" Kurt exclaimed, swatting at Dave and shaking his head as he unlocked the door and strutted off down the hall.

Dave watched Kurt go for a moment before turning to go to his locker, he needed to switch his books for this period and hopefully find a mint. He was rummaging through his locker when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning to see Azimio smirking at him, he turned back to his locker.

"Have you done lost your mind?"

"Feels like it sometimes" Dave said with a grin over his shoulder as he turned to walk to class.

"I don't know what was worse, seeing it at all or seeing YOU down there slobbing his knob."

Dave came to an abrupt halt and fixed his friend with a shocked and offended look.

"How selfish do you think I am?" Dave asked with a smirk before continuing down the hall. "Dude, I love him and want to do as much for him as he does for me, besides that was one of the most amazing things I have ever done."

"Oooh Kaay" Z said dubiously.

"Really, I don't get it. People use cocksucker like a slur, but I can't wait to do it again."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word on that AND can we NOT talk about it anymore? I'm not sure I'm going to be able to eat lunch as it is."

"I promise I won't talk about how amazing Kurt's cock tastes while you're eating" Dave smirked.

"Dude! I asked nice! Fine, two can play that game. Did I ever tell you just how juicy Katy gets riding my tongue?"

"Truce!" Dave yells hands thrown in the air. "So how bout that Knicks game?"

"That's better" Azimio said as the two friends walked to class.


	9. None of our Business

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Paul came home from work early, walking through the dark house the stairs rose before him till he was standing before Dave's door. Pushing the door open he sees... skin, hands stroking, skin, tangled arms and legs, hands gripping cheeks, mouths swallowing...

"PAUL, wake up! Paul, I'm here, it's all right, I've got you"

He finds himself in the comforting arms of his wife, a very concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? You shouted".

"It was just a bad dream".

"What was it about, you seemed very upset?"

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream"

* * *

><p>Burt looks up as he hears a car pull up to the shop. It's almost closing time, he hates last minute customers. He's surprised to see Paul getting out of his car.<p>

"Hey Paul, what brings you in? Is your car ok?"

"The car's fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"Make yourself comfortable in the office while I finish closing up, I will be in there in a minute."

Paul settled into one of the chairs in the office, looking around at the clutter covering the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Burt asked coming into the office.

"I love Dave, I really do, and it really doesn't bother me that he's gay, at least I tell myself that, but then I go and wake up screaming because I dreamed that I had walked in on him and Kurt. Does that kind of thing ever stop or get better?"

"You get used to it, I guess, but truthfully it's was no less disturbing for me when the dream was Finn and Rachel. "

"Well that's comforting" Paul said with a smirk.

"No, it's really not." Burt said with a chuckle. "I try to remind myself that they are almost adults and once they are, what they do in bed will be absolutely none of our business."

"None of our business?" Paul asked in confusion.

"How much did you share with your parents?" Burt asked.

"Not much I guess, come to think of it they never asked."

"My guess is they didn't want to know anymore than we do. Just because of the whole **Coming** **Out** thing we fool ourselves into thinking it's somehow our concern what they do in bed, but it's not, never has been and God willing never will be." Burt said with a grin.

"But what do we do while they are still under our roofs?" Asks Paul.

"What dads have done since time immemorial, we cock block them for all we're worth."

"Know what? That thought actually does make me feel better." Paul said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, Did you see what he was wearing..." Kurt said into the phone. Dave really could care less what Kurt was talking about, he was much more aware of the light tracing of Kurt's fingertips along his thigh. Whenever Kurt talked on his phone his hand automatically and involuntarily reached out for Dave. Not that he minded, not really anyway. He would fight to keep his mind on the road, but he was always aware of those fingertips and where they were. They sent chills up his spine as they wandered over his body. Whether drawing circles on his leg or scratching his neck they sent electric shocks through his skin anywhere they touched.<p>

"You know you're doing it again" it wasn't a question.

"Doing what?" Kurt asked with his hand over the phone.

"Touching me"

"Is that a problem?"

"no, I just wanted to point it out"

"Ok" Kurt said resuming his conversation with Mercedes, deliberately withdrawing his hand.

After a few minutes of talking Dave felt the return of Kurt's fingertips to his neck. He just smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

Pulling up in front of Kurt's house he finds Burt is still at work, as usual.

"Want me to come in so we can study and stuff?" Dave asks Kurt.

"I have to go Cedes, we are home and I have lots of homework to do before Dad gets home. I will call you later." Kurt says into the phone while nodding to Dave emphatically, as he gathers his things and heads to the door, Dave fast on his heels. Once inside they are down the stairs into Kurt's room without a word. They only have a hour or so and don't want to waste any of it.

One moment Dave is kicking off his shoes the next he finds himself pinned to the bed by Kurt's body, his arms held over his head as Kurt eagerly tongues his mouth.

"I thought we were going to study" Dave asks with a smirk.

"You can study if you like, but I'm going to be kissing you, so I don't know how well that's going to work for you" Kurt said before returning his lips to Dave's.

Releasing his hands Kurt slides off his body, swinging around, keeping their mouths in contact he works his hands down Dave's body unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the light dusting of hair to Kurt's appreciative fingertips. Following the treasure trail of fur down his stomach Kurt's fingers soon run into his belt. Unfastening his belt, pulling it loose he drops it too the floor. Unbuttoning the fly he pulls it open enough to reach in and pull down the waistband. Quickly moving his hand Dave grabs the waistband holding it up.

"Kurt, you don't have to do that"

"I know that, I want to." Says Kurt as he eases Dave's hand off his waistband and pulls it down freeing Dave's swelling cock.

It's larger than his and has a generous foreskin which Kurt begins nibbling and gently sucking, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Squeezing his hand around Dave's cock he pulls forward while pushing his tongue inside the hood, licking inside before drawing more of the cock into his mouth. Pulling back on the shaft he feels the head emerge from its hood, all smooth and hot against his tongue. Kurt draws more of the cock into his mouth soon sinking his nose into the soft skin of Dave's ball sack. Kurt is surprised he can take so much of Dave's cock into his mouth. He stops for a moment feeling Dave fumble with his fly as Dave frees his cock and now they are both balls deep in each other's mouths. Kurt is glad he stopped wearing those tight skinny jeans, they are far too difficult to get out of. Drawing out till just the tip remains in his mouth, Kurt plunges back taking Dave to the root and eliciting a deep groan from Dave, who pulls Kurt's cock even deeper into his throat. Pulling out of Dave's mouth, Kurt moves away just enough to pull Dave's jeans and shorts off before descending on his balls, pulling them into his mouth and rolling them around with his tongue. Licking back up the shaft he is rewarded with the tangy precum waiting for him at the tip. Sealing his mouth around the shaft and sucking harder Kurt draws out even more. Feeling Dave's strong hands on his hips Kurt soon feels his cock returned to Dave's hot wet mouth. Trying not to be overwhelmed by the delightful distraction he pistons Dave's cock in and out of his mouth to the rewarding sound of moans from Dave around his own cock. Pulling off he licks down to the balls and back along the side of Dave's shaft before returning it to his mouth. Feeling Dave pull off his cock

"I'm getting really close, Kurt" Dave says before returning his mouth to Kurt's cock.

Kurt increases his suction while bobbing his head furiously and is soon rewarded with a warm mouthful. He swallows every drop and continues sucking on Dave's softening cock while he pumps his cock into Dave's mouth with increasing urgency. Losing his rhythm Kurt thrusts wildly into Dave's mouth shooting his load straight down his throat, lost in the moment.

Giving Dave's softening cock one last lick before it shrinks back into its protective hood Kurt looks at Dave with a silly grin on his face.

"That is my new favorite thing! I SO cannot wait to do that again"

"I KNOW, Right!" Dave says with a matching grin. "Whoever thinks that's a bad thing has never done it!"

"As much as I would like to stay here and play with this" pinching the foreskin at the tip of Dave's cock playfully, "if we don't get upstairs and get some studying done, Dad is going to know we were up to something." Kurt said reluctantly rolling away from Dave and looking for his pants. Pulling them on Kurt heads into the bathroom. While Kurt brushed his teeth and quickly washed his face, Dave pulled on his clothes and straightened the bed. Coming out of the bath dressed and flawless Kurt grabbed up his messenger bag and Dave's hand and headed up stairs so they could be studying when his father gets home. Opening the door at the top of the stairs.

"hey Kiddo, how was your day? Why was your door clo..." Burt paused as he saw Dave coming up the stairs behind Kurt. "Oh, I see, " Burt said with a very sour look on his face. "Kurt you know the rule. When you two are studying down there the door stays open. You were studying, right?"

"Of course dad, what else would we be doing?"

"I don't want to even imagine." Said Burt with pinched smile on his face repeating 'It's none of my business, it's none of my business' to himself.


	10. A Little Privacy Please

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

The mesmerizing feel of Kurt's lips moving against his was as much as his brain could handle, everything else was secondary and fortunately for Dave his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Not that he didn't see eye to eye with them but he never consciously thought about what to do with them, they just always seemed to be where they needed to be to make Kurt moan in that way that drove Dave crazy. Not that Kurt was sitting on his hands, they were busy with explorations of their own, ranging everywhere they could reach. It never ceased to please Dave that regions south of the border were in that range. They didn't always go there orally, especially not while sitting in the back of Kurt's Navigator parked at an empty playground, but that did not stop their hands from wandering. Their kissing was interrupted by an insistent knocking on the driver side window. Pulling apart and looking over they were horrified to see a uniformed police officer looking at them, eyes hidden behind mirrored sunglasses.

"Afternoon officer." Kurt said as pleasantly as he could manage after rolling down the window.

"Are you boys having some sort of a problem?" asked the officer.

"No Sir, Is it a problem to park here?" Kurt asked.

"No, but you are in a public park. Is this really the most private place you could find?"

"The park is empty, that's why we parked here." Kurt offered weakly.

Pulling down his glasses and looking over the rim at them. "Look boys, I know how feel, I really do, I've been there," Kurt and Dave looked at each other incredulously before looking back to the officer. "You two were just lucky it was me that caught you. You have to be more careful. You can't be anywhere that's visible to the public. Fatal hate crimes have been triggered by much less than the little bit I saw. I'm not saying it's right or fair, but it's how it is. Straight kids, straight people really can do pretty much anything they want. You two could get into a world of hurt by just holding hands in the wrong place. Please tell me you will be more careful."

"Yes sir" the boys said together. Nodding to them he pulled his glasses back into place, closed his ticket book and turned to walk back to his car leaving the two boys silent in the Navigator.

"I guess I should take you home."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dave said numbly as they both moved up to the front seats. Neither said much on the drive to Dave's house until they pulled into the driveway. Leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss goodbye, Kurt hesitated a moment before leaning in for the kiss.

"Sorry, I'm just a little spooked" said Kurt as they pulled apart.

"I am too. but I just can't resist your sweet lips" Dave said with a smirk.

slapping at Dave's arm playfully Kurt smiled back at him. "I'll call you later" Kurt said as he got in his Navigator to drive home.

Watching Kurt drive away until he was out of sight, Dave stood a while longer before turning to enter the house. Climbing to his room he dropped his things on the floor as he sat down on the bed. Falling back onto the bed he thought about what the officer had said. Sitting up he moved to the desk and started searching the internet for gay related hate crimes. It didn't take long to prove the officer's words true. Leaning back in his chair, lost in thought, Dave came to a decision and got up to go downstairs where he found his parents in the kitchen talking while his mom made dinner.

'Hey Dave, how was your day' Paul asked.

"School was fine, but something happened this afternoon" Worry washed across both his parents faces. "No, nothing bad, it was just something that made me think." Pausing a moment to look at his parents. "Kurt and I have been dating for a while now and we really do love each other. At school we see people holding hands and kissing in the halls and if we do that we get angry glares, if I give him a quick kiss before class I can count on a slushy before the end of the day. Since we can't be as open as everybody else we have to sneak around, but that has its' own risks, is it too much to have just a little bit of privacy. Between you, Mr. Hummel and Finn, we never get a moment to ourselves." Dave said glaring at his father.

Paul felt a guilty smile creep onto his face.

"Well Dave it is kind of our jobs to protect you from things you're not ready for."

"Not ready for? What are you afraid of us doing? It's not like either of us can get pregnant".

"There are other things to worry about with gay sex, besides pregnancy. We don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Dad, we're both virgins, more or less. Neither of us have anything bad to give to the other."

"More or less?" Paul asked wincing at the images in his head.

"What little we have done has been with each other, and even if that wasn't the case I know what's out there and how to avoid it. I don't want anything bad to happen to me either. It's just that given where we live the biggest danger we seem to be facing is a hate crime. The riskiest choices we are making are where to go for privacy. Our only option seems to be to park somewhere, but haven't found anyplace yet that doesn't remind us of every slasher movie ever made". Dave said grinning grimly at his dad.

"Dave, you make good points, but you will be hard pressed to find any parent, anywhere that doesn't have a problem with their kids having sex, and I don't care what you say, if we give you privacy you will end up having sex, and we don't want you to get in so deep so fast."

"Dad, that's ships already sailed. I love Kurt and don't want to even imagine what it will be like if we ever break up. I know it's inevitable, high school sweethearts rarely make it very far, but he is my first love and first kiss. I want all my first times to be with him. I just don't want my last time to be on the side of a road tied to a fence."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Paul looks over at his wife and then back to his son.

"Ok Dave, your mother and I will talk about this later. Why don't you go set the table, it looks like dinner is almost ready."

Dinner was a bit tense with very little talking. After they finished and Dave had gone upstairs to his room, his parents took the dishes to the kitchen.

"You're not really thinking about this, are you Paul"

"I don't like it any better than you do, but he's right. They can't get pregnant, there seems to be minimal chance of disease as long as they stay together and it's not like either has a reputation to protect. Most people already think they're just a couple of _dirty __fags_, so they can't really do much to make that worse." Paul said making the air quotes sign. "Whatever else they are, they are teenage boys, with all those hormones raging. Like it or not they are going to find a way to be alone, it might as well be someplace safe. Besides I think the worst part of this whole discussion is that now I have an image in my head of them together . I think I would have been happier if we had just turned a blind eye from the start."

* * *

><p>"I know I lost the voting 2-1, but do we really have to watch the post-game wrap up?" Kurt ask plaintively as he looked between David and Mr. Karofsky.<p>

"Fair is fair" said Dave with slightly smug look on his face.

"Dave, he's a guest"

"Guest! he's here all the time" Dave said looking at the stern face his dad was sporting. "Fine, what do you want to watch Kurt".

"Anything else" Kurt said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm running to the store" Mrs Karofsky said coming into the den. "Does anyone need anything while I'm out?

"Yeah, actually I do. Mind if I come with?" asked Paul as he rose from his chair.

"Ah, sure. I'd love the company" she said looking hesitantly between David and Paul.

"We'll be back in a little bit, don't burn the house down" Paul said smiling at the boys.

"As if" Dave said in a playful huff.

As they walked out of the room the boys returned to watching the television. As soon the door closed behind them Dave looked over at Kurt surprised to find he was now straddling his lap facing him on the couch.

"Well hello" Dave said before their lips met, his hands finding their way down to Kurt's ass.

"Since when are they leaving us alone in the house?" Kurt said briefly disconnecting from Dave's lips.

"Don't know, don't care. Too busy with hot man in my lap" Dave said between kisses. "Should we stay here, or go up to my room?"

"Stay here and keep our clothes on or your room and maybe take some off?" Kurt threw out before returning to Dave's mouth. Without any hesitation Dave leaned forward and pushed to his feet with Kurt's legs now wrapped around his waist. Kissing him once more before lowering his feet to the ground, Kurt grabbed his hand and almost ran up the stairs. Closing the door behind them he tore open Dave's jeans and pulling them and his boxers down in one fluid motion as he sank to his knees. Swallowing Dave's swelling cock to the root he pulled a strong suction that almost made Dave's knees give out as he reached around to grip Dave's muscular butt cheeks. While bobbing up and down on his cock Kurt pulled Dave's cheeks apart and toyed with his furry hole, Dave's hands holding onto Kurt's head to keep himself upright. Pulling off of Dave, Kurt slurped several fingers into his mouth slathering them with saliva, before swallowing Dave's cock again. Reaching back with the spit slick fingers he began rubbing gentle circles over and around Dave's hole, much to Dave's evident delight. Adding spit to his other hand he began trading the hole back and forth between the fingers of each hand. Tentatively pushing in he found he needed more spit. Hesitating a moment, he went ahead and brought the fingers back to his mouth for more spit. Surprised that they didn't taste much different than before, he re-wet the fingers and returned them to Dave's hole and his mouth to Dave's cock. Pushing gently he soon found himself knuckle deep in Dave, prompting Dave to buck forward pushing his cock deeper into Kurt's mouth. Kurt quickly fell into a rhythm of thrusting into Dave as he pulled out of Kurt's mouth, sending him back in again and again. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Dave soon found himself shooting into Kurt's eager mouth. Sucking even harder Kurt swallowed every drop. No sooner had Dave's softening cock fallen from Kurt's mouth, he found himself being hauled to his feet by Dave who cupped his face as he pressed their lips together. As their tongues fought, Dave's hands worked their way down Kurt's body, unfastening clothes as they went. When the pants were opened Dave broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, attacking Kurt's cock like a ravenous wolf. Aroused as he already was Kurt couldn't last long and was soon reduced to pistoning his spurting cock in and out of Dave's suctioning mouth. Letting Kurt's softening cock fall from his mouth Dave helped Kurt sit down on the floor next to him. Dave wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and hugged him closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Wow Kurt, just wow! where did you learn that?"

"Well, you're not the only one who watches instructional videos." Kurt says with a smirk,

"That was great, we may need to watch those together."

"We should probably go back downstairs and pretend we were actually watching that game" Kurt said as he stood, offering a hand up to Dave. Their clothes rearranged they headed downstairs and began watching the post-game recap. After a few minutes Dave's phone rings.

"I wonder what Mom wants?" Dave says to Kurt before answering.

"Hey Mom".

"**Dave****, ****they ****have ****the ****antiperspirant ****you ****use ****on ****sale****. ****Go ****see ****how ****many ****you ****have ****under ****the ****sink****, ****would ****you ****please****?**"

"Sure thing, hang on a sec while I go look" Dave said into the phone as he stood and ran up the stairs. "I only have 3 more under the sink, Mom".

"**Good****, ****the ****sale ****is ****right ****on ****time****. ****We ****are ****ready ****to ****check ****out ****and ****should ****be ****heading ****home ****soon****. ****See ****you ****in ****about**** 20 ****minutes****, ****Honey**".

"Ok, see you in a bit." Dave said hanging up the phone and walking down the stairs.

"What did she say that has you so puzzled?" Kurt asked as Dave returned to the couch.

"She never calls from the store like that, she usually just buys extra if in doubt"

"What else did she say?"

"That they were finished and heading home soon, they should be here in another 15 minutes or so."

"Ah, proof positive they left us alone on purpose and they know what we would do"

"What?" Dave exclaimed.

"That message was mom-speak for _finish up dear and get your clothes back on_" Kurt smirked at Dave. "Think you got enough from the post game wrap up to convince your dad you actually watched the rest of the game?"

"I can try" Dave said dubiously. "But I may need to watch more of the post game show to be sure."

"If we must" Kurt said rolling his eyes.


	11. Plausible Deniability

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, life got in the way, I won't bore you with the details. On with the story.**

"Hey Burt"

"Hey Paul, what can I do you for?"

"We're going out of town this weekend and were planning on leaving Dave at home alone, but I'm concerned about Azimio talking him into a party, so I was wondering if you would mind Kurt keeping an eye on him for the weekend?"

"Uhm, during the day or do you mean overnight?" Burt asked cautiously.

"Overnight" Paul said with resignation in his voice.

"Aren't you a little worried about what those two will get up to in a house alone?"

"Yes, that does bother me, but not nearly as much as what Dave and Azimio might do. Last time the police were called, angry neighbors, broken furniture, beer stained carpets,... we had to cut it short and drive back. Really don't want to do that again."

"Well you do have a point there" chuckled Burt. "Do you want me to send Finn with Kurt to keep them in line?"

"No, I've met Finn, where he goes you will soon find Puck, might as well have Azimio." Paul said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright then, want me to call every 30 minutes or so to check on them?" asked Burt with chuckle.

After an audible breath, "No, I'd rather they were safely at home than on some country road in the back seat of a car. Now I fully intend to tease him after." Paul said smirking into the phone.

"Can I get in on some of that teasing action?" Burt jokes.

"Certainly".

* * *

><p>"Ah good, Dave come in and help me would you?" Paul called to Dave as he walked by the guest room door on his way to his room.<p>

"Sure Dad, what are we doing?"

"Help me put these sheets on the bed."

Grabbing up his edge of the bottom sheet and pulling it over his side of the bed he shot a quizzical look at his father. "These aren't the new ones Mom bought, why are we using these old sheets. If we're having company shouldn't we be using the good sheets?" Dave asked.

"Your mother and I are going to visit your Aunt Alice and won't be back till Sunday late, so we thought you might want to have Kurt over to keep you company." Paul said innocently.

"Yeah, that would be cool" Dave said quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. After smoothing out the top sheet and tucking in the bottom he took a deep breath and looked up at his dad. "so it will be just us, nobody else?"

Smiling indulgently at his son, "Yes, we trust you two to not do anything bad while we are gone."

_Not do anything bad? What is that supposed to mean?_ Dave's head was spinning. _was __this __some __kind __of __test__? __He __was __being __led __into __certain __temptation__, __was __he __supposed __to __resist__? _ His heart was racing and he was having trouble breathing.

"Dave are you alright? you've gone white as a sheet." Paul's voice was full of concern as he walked to Dave's side of the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Dave looked up at his father. "I don't understand. What do you expect us to do?" staring down at the floor.

Paul sat down next to his son and bent down a bit so he could look up into Dave's face. "I expect you to have a nice quiet weekend here with Kurt, and not have the police called, not break any furniture, not stain any carpets and most importantly not endanger yourselves in the backseat of a car on some country road. I expect Kurt to sleep in here, because it is a double bed and more comfortable and has its own bath, and while I would like him to sleep here alone, I don't expect he will."

Dave looked up a disbelieving smile tentatively spreading across his face.

"I also expect these sheets to be washed and returned to the linen closet and the good sheets back on this bed so that any evidence of anything that won't be happening on this bed anyway, is gone before we get home on Sunday, are we understood?"

"Yes Dad" Dave said smiling at his father. Suddenly the smile dropped from Dave's face. "Wait, Kurt can't spend the night. Mr. Hummel would shoot me!" Dave said, his voice rising in panic.

Paul reached over and put his arm around his son's shoulder pulling him to him. "He won't shoot you. In fact he has already give his permission for Kurt to stay over."

"He what?"

"He agreed with my reasons for letting Kurt stay over"

"Reasons, what reasons did you give?"

"That he was a much better influence on you than Azimio."

"What's wrong with Z? He's like a brother to me." Dave asked with a scandalized look on his face.

"I realize he is your best friend and I like him too, but the last time we left you two alone, the police we called."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like we meant for that to happen." Dave said sheepishly.

"I know, I just don't want it to happen again." Paul said squeezing Dave to him just a little bit tighter.

"So, you're really this ok with Kurt and me, uhm, you know?" Dave asked tentatively.

"No, actually, and as far as I am concerned you two are still virgins and you will remain so until you are no longer living under my roof." Paul smirked at his son.

"Ok" Dave said skeptically.

"Hey, you asked for a little privacy now and then for what I presume are fully clothed, completely above the waist shows of affection. All I ask is for plausible deniability. Is that too much?" Paul asked cocking his eyebrow at Dave.

"No, no I think that is completely reasonable" Dave said with a straight face before a smirk worked its way onto his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt was changing books between classes when he felt a pair of warm muscular arms wrap around him and a gentle kiss being pressed to his neck.<p>

"Hey you" Kurt said turning in Dave's arms so he could kiss his lips.

"Something strange is happening and I think it's a good thing"

"Besides you kissing in me in the hall" Kurt said with a smirk.

"No, well I guess" Dave said with a smirk "Mom and Dad are going out of town for the weekend and they want you to come stay overnight and keep me out of trouble"

"Really? Me and who else?

"Just us" Dave nodded

"Ground rules?"

"No police, no broken furniture and no stained carpets" Dave counted off

"You and Azimio had a party last time didn't you?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"Just a small one, ok not so small" Dave said with a grin.

"Ok, so being the lesser of two evils your dad has decided it's ok if we have sex as long as his house is undamaged."

"It's not like that, exactly. He still wants to pretend we only kiss and touch above the waist".

"Fine, whatever, but we still have ahead of us the not inconsiderable flaming hurdle that is My dad."

"Yeah, about that" Dave paused for a moment "my dad said he already called yours and he ok with it."

At this development Kurt was genuinely speechless, staring at Dave dumbfounded for several moments. "Your dad must be a Damned Fine lawyer." Kurt said with a chuckle.

A relieved smile spread across Dave's face.

"But I still have to ask him and I will be surprised if he doesn't have conditions of his own to add".

"If we have to sleep fully clothed above the sheets with a webcam on us, I will be happy to just have you in my arms all night". Dave said smiling warmly at Kurt.

"I certainly hope those aren't the conditions, ironing out the wrinkles would be murder" Kurt said with a smirk. "Speaking of clothes, what should I plan for?"

Dave's face contorted into a giant question mark.

"Surely you didn't think we were going to spend the entire weekend naked in bed?" Kurt said it more as a statement than a question, as Dave's face morphed into a guilty smirk.

"Of course you did" Kurt said mostly to himself, covering his face with his hand, shaking his head gently. "Well first things first, I better call my dad." Dialing his phone he looks up at Dave and mouthed _wish __me __uck__, _at which Dave crossed his fingers and looked at him anxiously.

After three rings. "Hey Kiddo, what's up?"

"Dave just told me his parents are going to visit his Aunt and his dad seems to think Dave is less likely to burn down their house under my influence than Azimio's, so they have asked me to a sleepover at his house this weekend. "

"Yeah, that's basically what Paul said to me, and he's probably right. Paul also assured me that they have a guest room, with its own bath, where you'll be sleeping by yourself. And you will be taking your own vehicle so if he does anything you don't agree with you can come home at anytime. And I may call at random intervals to check on you two. Paul told me that meals are covered for you two including tonight, so you may be gone by the time I get home from the shop. You be careful and be safe. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I love you too Dad"

"And I don't want you coming home Monday morning doing the walk of shame."

"Dad" Kurt exclaimed into the phone.

"Have fun and I'll see you Sunday afternoon." Burt said hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to have fun." Kurt said with a note of disbelief.

"I think we can manage that" Dave said as he leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Will you two get a room already"

They quickly pulled apart to find Azimio smirking at them.

Kurt glanced down at his watch before fixing his gaze on Dave and said "four hours and counting" and then turned and walked to class.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Azimio.

"I have a date at 6:00" said Dave excitedly.


	12. Friday Night

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

Promptly at six Kurt rolled into Dave's driveway. Grabbing his messenger and overnight bags he walked up to the door which opened before he got to the steps. Dave closed the distance between them and placed a kiss gently on Kurt's lips before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, is that all you brought?" Dave asked eyeing the small bags suspiciously.

"Don't be silly, there are two more in the back of the Navigator, would you be a dear?" Kurt said handing him the key fob. Dave could only smile as he watched Kurt walk up the steps and into the house. _I __have __him __all __to __myself__, __all __weekend __long__._

After depositing the two much larger bags in the guest room Dave finds Kurt inspecting the kitchen. Coming up from behind, he wrapped his arms around and placed a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"There you are. Did you cook this, it smells amazing?"

"some of it, some mom set up this morning so it would be ready for us tonight."

"What is it?"

"It's a pork loin slow cooked in some of this." Dave said pulling a jar out of the refrigerator.

"Cranberry Pomegranate Jalapeño jam? where did she get this?"

"She goes to the Farmers Market every Saturday. She goes enough that the vendors all know her by name. The lady who makes the jams does most of them without the spices but makes the hot versions for her special customers. Her Apricot Habañero and Pineapple Habañero are all kinds of fine, they are my favorites."

After getting them each something to drink, Dave served up their plates, carefully portioning out the sauteed onions and squash beside the slice of pork loin. His mother always said presentation was very important, until just this minute he's not sure he believed her. He took their plates to the table where he already had silverware and napkins set out. Sitting to eat they were soon talking of the day's events and dramas large and small. They ran out of food long before they ran out of conversation. On one of Dave's trips away from the table to refill a glass Kurt asked where he would be staying.

"You've seen the guest room before' Dave stated quizzically.

"Will you show it to me again?" Kurt asked speaking slowly as if to a simple child.

"Right this way Sir" Dave said with an exaggerated bow before he turned and led the way.

"Here is your room and your bath is through that door. Here are the two bags I carried in for you, where did you leave the other bags?"

"I left them in the front hall, could you go get them?"

"I'll be right back" Dave said as he ducked out the door.

Dave swung through the kitchen where he quickly put the leftovers into the refrigerator and the dishes into the sink. Grabbing the bags from the hall he headed back to the guest room. He was barely in the door when he came to a halt, standing motionless for a moment just taking in the sight of Kurt sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but the smallest pair of briefs Dave had ever seen. Dropping the bags, he kicked off his shoes and started to untuck his shirt.

"Wait, slow down. I wanted you to strip for me." Said a blushing Kurt hiding behind a wicked smile.

Affecting modesty he covered himself strategically with his hands and looked scandalized for a moment before his face softened and he started slowly unbuttoning his Polo. Pulling out his shirt tails he crossed his arms and took hold of the bottom edge and pulled it up slowly revealing his furry stomach and chest as he did. Pulling it off completely he drops it to the floor in a heap. Flexing his chest and arms for Kurt, he ran his hands down his body to his belt which he unfastens and pulls free. Popping the waist button open he stops and turns around swiveling his butt much to Kurt's delight, Turning back halfway to face Kurt in profile, he slowly pulls down the zipper while staring intently into Kurt's eyes. Pulling the pants open revealing his boxer briefs. Pushing down the top edge with his thumbs his pubes come into view as his thumbs travel down, his hardening cock tenting his jeans. With one hand he palms himself while thrusting forward, before turning away once more. Looking back over his shoulder at Kurt, he moved his hands to his waist and in one fluid motion pushed his jeans and briefs to the floor, revealing his thick legs and muscular butt. Stepping out of his pants he turned and approached the bed, stiff cock leading the way. Having sat up during the show Kurt reaches out to him and leans back pulling Dave onto the bed and down on top of him. Their mouths meet as their hands explore. Dave feels a hand pressing up on his shoulder and soon finds himself on his back with Kurt above. Kurt's hand is stroking his chest while leaning on his other arm admiring Dave's body with lust glazed eyes.

"Mmmm, so handsome, almost perfect" Kurt murmured. Before Dave had time to process the 'almost', Kurt had moved down and removed his socks. "There that's better" Kurt purred, as he stood on the bed over Dave and pulled off his tight briefs, kicking them off onto the floor. Stepping over Dave, he lowered himself onto a mesmerized Dave who was reaching up to catch Kurt and bring him down onto his chest. Wrapped in each others arms, lost in the feel of so much skin touching so much skin. Trying to make just as much contact as possible. Rolling on top of Dave, Kurt brought his legs up so he was straddling Dave while he kissed him. Feeling Dave gently poking him when they moved, he reached back and positioned Dave at his entrance and went back to kissing. Dave took the cue and thrust gently, feeling his cock bend against Kurt's ass. Rolling them over so he was on top, Dave spit in his palm and slicked his cock and then some more for Kurt's ass. Still not enough, Kurt pointed at his overnight bag.

"I have something in there." Kurt said, sending Dave scrambling to get the bag. Bringing it to the bed, Kurt quickly fished out the brand new tube of KY Jelly and dropped the bag to the floor, his full attention back on Dave as he watched Dave open the tube and spread some on his fingers. Slowly rubbing it around the outside of Kurt's hole before tentatively poking a finger inside. Amazed at the heat and tightness he twisted his hand as he pulled it out, around the outside again and back in, twisting as he went. Carefully watching Kurt's face and letting his expression control the pace he continued, adding fingers and removing them before adding again. First two fingers then three. When Kurt could comfortably handle three fingers Dave felt safe in trying something else. Spreading some more lube on Kurt's ass and then his cock he lifted Kurt's legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at Kurt's hole. Looking Kurt in the eye he leaned down to kiss Kurt and slowly let himself sink into him. Kurt's breath hitched bringing Dave to a halt. Sitting back up and pulling out a bit Dave waited for Kurt to adjust. Getting a tentative smile he pushed in again a little more. Before long Dave was all the way in. Staying still for a moment, he slowly pulled all the way out and then all the way back in. When Kurt started to wiggle his ass a little under him that was all the green light he needed. Increasing speed with each thrust Dave was soon pounding into Kurt with joyous abandon. Feeling himself get close he tried to stop, but it was too late and Dave slipped over the edge, losing all rhythm, thrusting wildly, before finally coming back to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't last any longer than that. You just felt so good." Dave said with a slightly goofy look on his face.

"Don't apologize, it felt great"

"You haven't come yet, let me see what I can do about that" Dave said leaning down to take Kurt's dripping cock in his mouth. Shifting around so he could work his fingers into Kurt's ass. Pushing his mouth onto Kurt's cock in time with sliding a finger into his ass. His finger grazed a bump inside his ass on an in-stroke and was surprised to find Kurt arching off the bed, thrusting into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Dave said apologetically. Looking up at Kurt's face.

"Hurt me? Are you kidding? That felt GREAT!"

"Oh, well in that case" Dave said as he resumed his sucking and fingering. Deliberately seeking out that magic button. Finding it, he rubbed across it regularly in time with his sucking. With his other hand he was following his mouth up and down Kurt's cock squeezing it when it left his mouth and rubbed down the shaft ahead of his mouth. The extra friction on his cock combined with Dave liberally pressing his pleasure button soon brought Kurt to the edge. Breathing out the word "Close" he started shooting in Dave's mouth, ass squeezing his finger in time with the spurts, Dave applied even more pressure as he sucked just that much harder to not lose a single drop. Continuing to suck as Kurt softened, Dave finally let him slip from his mouth as he removed his fingers from Kurt's ass.

"Remember that spot!" Kurt said breathlessly as he pulled Dave into his arms. Kissing as they rolled together, Kurt noticed that Dave was hard again.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself too" Kurt said while gently squeezing Dave's hardening cock.

Looking down at himself as if he had not realized it yet,

"Mind if I try finishing what I started earlier? Dave asks looking up at Kurt sheepishly.

"Hell Yes!" Kurt said reaching down and grabbing his knees, pulling them to his chest. Seeing Kurt's rosebud blooming before him, Dave did not have to be told twice.

He grabbed the tube of lube and added more to Kurt's ass and then to his cock. Taking Kurt's legs and putting them on his shoulders once more, he sank into him in once fluid motion. Kurt's eyes shot wide open, but quickly assumed a zen like state of bliss. Pistoning in and out of Kurt in smooth thrusts for several minutes before he stopped and dropped one of Kurt's legs using the other to roll him over keeping his cock firmly planted in Kurt's tight hole. Shifting his legs so he was straddling Kurt's outstretched leg, the other hiked up to his side, Dave continued to slowly pump in an out of Kurt. Kurt hooked up his leg to gently kick Dave in the butt spurring him to thrust a bit harder. Pulling Kurt's legs together Dave moved his to straddle them, still pumping smoothly. Lying down against Kurt's back he reached around him and rolled them both over, so he was on his back and Kurt was lying on top of him. Sitting him up and spinning him around on his cock so Kurt was facing him Dave took hold of Kurt's cock and began pumping it in time to his upward thrusts. Soon Kurt was thrusting down onto Dave with the same urgency with which Dave was thrusting up. Soon enough Kurt was sending jets of hot cum onto Dave's stomach and chest. The clamping spasms around his cock quickly sent Dave over the edge as well. Dave continued to pump Kurt's cock, until overwhelmed by sensation he forcibly removed Dave's hand from his cock with an exhausted smile. Collapsing onto Dave's chest they were soon glued together, with sticky warmth.

Resting with his head on Dave's chest, Kurt smiled to himself contentedly. Sliding off to one side laying on his side with his head resting on Dave's arm and his leg thrown over Dave's leg, Kurt was running his hand up and down Dave's chest and occasionally reaching up for a kiss from an increasingly drowsy Dave. When all the cum had dried and Dave wasn't slick anymore Kurt reached down and pulled the covers up over them, gave the smiling Dave a sweet kiss goodnight and turned his back to Dave pulling the warm safety of Dave's arms around him they drifted off to sleep.


	13. All Night

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

Waking with Kurt snuggled in his arms brought a smile back to Dave's face. Carefully removing his arm from under Kurt's neck so he could get out of the bed. Quietly making his way to his room he retrieved his iPod and queued up the playlist he had prepared for this night. He liked to have music playing while he slept and he had chosen groups and albums that he hoped Kurt would like. Looking at the clock on the nightstand he was surprised to notice that it wasn't even midnight yet. He almost laughed, sex really did make him sleepy, Kurt too apparently, he wondered if they should watch a movie or something, he would let Kurt decide, if he was awake.

Returning to the guest room he found Kurt still sleeping. His face a mask of contentment, made Dave's heart ache with joy that he had a part in making Kurt happy. He had longed for Kurt for so long, he is still amazed that Kurt wanted him back. Moving to the bedside table, he plugged the iPod into the dock he had moved there from his room. Turning the volume all the way down he hit play and slowly turned it up till the volume was up enough to hear, but not so high that it would keep him awake. Gently climbing back into bed, he eased his arms back into place around Kurt and drifted off to sleep again.

Waking up with a start, Kurt was disoriented to find himself in a strange room. The warm arms wrapped around him brought him back to where he was, smiling to himself. Hearing Dave snoring softly he turned over so he was facing Dave. The movement was enough to rouse Dave from his slumber. Hearing his snoring sputter and stop, Kurt looked over to see Dave looking back.

"Hey you, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep"

"No, it's fine. I haven't been back in bed long, I was just dozing"

"Back? where did you go?"

"Well, I needed to pee and I wanted my iPod."

"Oh, great, now I have to go too." Kurt said rolling out of bed and padding into the bath. Returning shortly, Kurt went to gather his overnight bag.

"What do you need out of there?" Dave asked sleepily.

"I need to do my nightly moisturizing." Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I told you, you were beautiful anyway, would you come back to bed?" Dave asked with a grin leaning up on his elbow now.

Kurt just smiled at him for a moment.

"That's very sweet of you to say, but if I want to stay that way I have to moisturize every night."

"Can I come watch, I could keep you company?"

"You don't have to"

"I want to, it doesn't hurt that you'll be doing it naked" Dave said with a chuckle as he climbed out of bed.

"How did I forget that I had nothing on?" Kurt said self consciously covering himself.

"I've already seen, and it's very nice. You don't need to cover for me." Dave said gathering Kurt in his arms, gently pulling them together and placing a kiss on Kurt's shoulder. Pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes. "Come on, I want to see this moisturizing routine of yours." holding out his arm towards the bath.

Kurt gathered up his bag and walked into the bath and started pulling out bottles and lining them up on the counter. The more bottles he pulled out the more concerned Dave became.

"How long does this normally take?"

"Forty five minutes, thirty if I rush."

"Oh, Do you want me to find you a chair or something?" Dave asked.

"Yes, please. That would be great."

Dave went to his parents room and got the chair from his mother's vanity. Returning to the guest bath he pulled a towel from the cabinet.

"Here you go" Dave said spreading a towel on the cushion for Kurt.

"You're so sweet" Kurt said placing a quick kiss on Dave's lips before turning back to the product he was applying. Sliding down the wall until he was resting on his heals, Dave watched while Kurt worked.

"Is this something I should think about doing?" Dave asked tentatively.

Stopping his application and turning to look at Dave's face closely. "You really don't need it. Your skin looks fine already and I like that rugged manly thing you have going on." Kurt said with a smirk. "Seriously though, the acne cleansers I have to use are so harsh I NEED to use these moisturizers to keep my face from feeling like dried leather. You don't look like you have any problems with your skin, so I really wouldn't worry about it."

Looking at Kurt's flawless skin, he is amazed Kurt thinks he has a problem with acne. Whatever he is using is clearly worth the cost and effort.

"What do you want to do after High School?" Dave asks, filling the silence as Kurt continues his routine.

"I don't really know. I do know I am leaving Lima as soon as I can. I love Broadway musicals, but it would take years of singing in the chorus before anyone would think about giving me a real part, and let's face it, I'm not exactly an everyman, so the parts I would be good for are pretty limited. Costume design on the other hand, I could Rock costume design."

"Now don't sell yourself short, You have an amazing voice."

"I know that, but I'm trying to be realistic. There are only so many shows and so many good male roles, and I don't actually look like anyone I've ever seen in a leading role. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I love sports, but while we're being realistic, there are exactly Zero out and proud professional football or hockey players, so sports is kinda out. I am good at math, so I could be an engineer or something. I don't know really. We are only juniors, so we still have time to worry about it later."

"No, we have to pick our colleges and do our campus visits this year so we know which to apply to next year." Kurt said emphatically, suddenly very worried about Dave's future. "We can start searching for schools in the New York area with good engineering programs tomorrow."

Dave was surprised and touched that Kurt included him in his own plans for the future. Clearly he intended to go to New York and he intended for Dave to go there too. He had hoped, but he didn't really expect this to last beyond graduation. He was suddenly much more excited about the future.

Glancing at Dave's face in the mirror as he worked Kurt was surprised by the huge smile on Dave's face.

"What's going on in there?" Kurt asked.

"Just thinking about the future, and how it's suddenly not quite so scary." Dave said continuing to smile at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a slightly cockeyed look while smiling back at him. Shrugging to himself he went back to work and was soon finishing up.

"How do I look?" Kurt said getting up and stepping over to stand in front of Dave. Holding out his hand, Dave grabbed it and almost pulled Kurt down on him, pulling himself up. They landed in each others arms, instead of the floor.

"You look beautiful as always" Dave said pulling him tightly to his chest. Letting him go, but keeping hold of Kurt's hand, Dave walked back into the guest room. Noticing what was playing he stopped and pulled Kurt to him once more.

"I love this song, would you dance with me?"

Looking at the love in Dave's eyes how could Kurt say no. Squeezing Dave a little tighter, Kurt started shuffling his feet as they started slow dancing. Dave hummed along with the music and at the chorus joined in softly.

"_If __time __is __all __I __have__, __I__'__ll __waste __it __all __on __you__"_ Dave sang softly.

Kurt listened to the music as Dave continued humming. After a verse or two he realized it was a song of unrequited love.

"This song is so sad, why did you say you love it?" Kurt asked as they kept shuffling around. Pulling away and spinning Kurt before pulling him back in.

"Because it reminds me of how I felt before we talked, when I thought you would never give me the time of day. Remembering how sad and lonely I was reminds me just how happy you have made me." Dave says as he leans down and kisses Kurt gently, never stopping their dance.

Songs came and went and they kept dancing with Dave humming and singing through many of them.

_"... __You__'__re __the __finest __thing __I__'__ve __seen __in __all __my __life__, _

_You __bring __me __joy_

_My __joy__ … __You__'__re__ , __You__'__re __my __joy_

_My __Joy__ … __My__, __My __Joy_

_You __bring __me __joy__."_

Kurt didn't need to ask why Dave liked that one, he just hugged him tighter as Dave sang softly.

Pulling him into a kiss, they continued to dance joined at the mouth. Breaking the kiss they danced, Dave's hands holding Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's hands resting on Dave's lower back just above his firm muscular butt. Slowly dancing around the room, they bumped into the edge of the bed. They crawled onto the bed, stretching out on their sides facing each other. They talked late into the night, talking about everything and nothing. Noticing Kurt's yawns, Dave pulled the covers over them, wrapping Kurt safely in his strong arms, as they once again drifted off to sleep.

**A****/****N**

**I ****don****'****t ****own****the ****songs ****referenced ****above****.**

**James ****Blunt****, ****If ****Time ****is ****All ****I ****Have****.**

**Anita ****Baker****, ****You ****Bring ****Me ****Joy****.**


	14. My Turn

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

Slowly emerging from sleep, my initial confusion at waking in a strange bed was quickly replaced by the memory of our night together and falling asleep with Kurt wrapped in my arms. I was surprised to find they had reversed in the night. Kurt was now behind me with his arm thrown over me. Feeling Kurt gently poking me in the back, I glad I wasn't the only one with morning wood, I gently pushed back my butt against Kurt to see if he was still asleep. Soon enough the poking became less gentle. Turning my smirking face, I was rewarded with Kurt's smiling face.

"Good morning to you too" I said before moving to kiss Kurt.

"No, morning breath" Kurt said covering his mouth.

"Don't care" As I brought our lips together. As the kiss deepened I rolled Kurt onto his back and positioned myself half on and half beside Kurt. Stroking as much of his skin as I could manage with hands and legs.

Raising my head so I could look into Kurt's eyes. "Is it my turn?"

"Your turn for what?" Kurt asked his face a mask of confusion.

The night before I was afraid that, as amazing as Kurt's ass felt squeezing my cock, I might be hurting him, but the way he was thrusting back on to me and the looks of joy and bliss painted on his face, it couldn't have hurt much. I had already decided I was going to let him fuck me, so I could share that amazing feeling with him, but now I was so curious there was no **let** about it, I was pretty much going to **make** him fuck me.

Without saying a word I rolled over pulling him on top of me and maneuvered his legs between mine. Pulling up my knees I wrapped my legs around his waist while I kissed him. Reaching back I positioned his hard cock between my cheeks so it was rubbing across my hole.

It did not take Kurt long to figure out what I wanted. Reaching for the tube of KY on the nightstand he sat back while I positioned my elbows behind my knees and held my ankles. I watched through my upright legs as Kurt squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it between them before reaching forward to start rubbing small circles around my admittedly reluctant hole, he would occasionally slip in a single finger, a little. The first one burned a little, but soon it just felt good. As I became accustomed to the intrusions he would go in a little further. Both hands being slick, he would alternate which hand would sink a finger into me and which would slide up to my cock and down past my balls on the way back in. As one would emerge, hot with my heat, the other would plunge in, twisting as they went. Eventually adding a second finger, slowly widening me, increasing my pleasure. I soon found myself pushing back against 3 fingers begging for more. Kurt took that as a sign it was time for more. Adding lube to his own cock, Kurt positioned himself, lowering my legs to his shoulders, rubbing his head around and over my hole, pushing in just ever so. Feeling me push back he pushed forward more and was soon balls deep in my suddenly very full ass. Not really prepared by the fingers, I had to take a couple of deep breaths and will myself to relax. I tried to get a handle on what I was feeling, the cock I so easily swallowed felt like a fireplug up my ass. I concentrated on relaxing, but found it was easier to clamp down. Kurt didn't seem to mind that and took it as a cue to start moving. He grabbed my thighs and started plunging into me. The initial pain quickly faded to pleasure as he slid in and out of me. Shifting me a bit, Kurt was hitting me from a slightly different angle, each thrust sent a bit of a jolt of pleasure through me. As he kept pistoning in and out of me the pressure built within me. Building and building until without even touching myself I came so hard it almost hurt. Surprised to feel it land on my shoulder I looked up to see cum running down the headboard behind me, _God__! __how __did __I __shoot __that __far__?_ Kurt was still pumping his cock into me erratically, seemingly lost in himself.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked when he came back to himself

"I am Fan-Fucking-Tastic! That was awesome! We are SO doing THAT again!" I said enthusiastically pulling Kurt down into a kiss. "Have you come yet?" I asked tentatively

"Oh, yeah! I thought you were going to pinch my dick off when you came, and that pushed me over the edge." Kurt said putting a gentle kiss on my lips while still pumping every so gently.

"I wish we could lay like this all day" I said dreamily.

"That would be nice, but I'm not going to be able to stay in you much longer" Kurt said as he felt his softening cock slip from my ass. "And there it goes" as Kurt finally fell out. Pulling me closer, he kissed me one last time before rolling out of bed. "Are you going to join me for a shower?" Kurt asked as I jumped out of the bed almost racing Kurt to the bath.

Putting two clean towels on the counter I pulled back the shower curtain and started the water, while Kurt found his shampoo and body wash in his overnight bag.

"You adjust the temperature. I like hot showers, but you set it anywhere you want, you're hot enough to keep me warm." I said winking at Kurt.

Swatting at my arm, Kurt stepped up and felt the water, adjusting the knobs a bit before stepping into the shower. Stepping in behind Kurt, pulling the curtain closed, I pulled Kurt into a kiss and backed up into the stream. Turning around in so we both passed under the spray. Once we were both wet we pulled apart and I grabbed the body wash and a scrunchie and began soaping Kurt's body.

"I was surprised you wanted me to me to do that to you" Kurt said.

"Why's that? Not manly enough?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, yes actually, I guess I am as bad as everybody else at stereotyping." Kurt said almost apologetically.

"Let me start by saying your ass felt FANTASTIC wrapped around my cock and I wanted to do it for You, so you could share in that amazing experience, but after seeing how much you seemed to enjoy it, I decided I wanted to do it for Me, just as much. Having done it now, I'm not sure which I liked more, they were both amazing. Here let me soap your back"

Handing the scrunchie to me and turning his back to me, I lathered it up and spread it over his back getting soap everywhere and into all his nooks and crannies, squatting down I carefully, but thoroughly cleaned the crack of his ass before turning him around so I could just as carefully clean his dangly bits. He took this opportunity to shampoo his hair. I stood just as he was finishing with his hair. Taking my hand in his, Kurt poured a small amount of shampoo into my palm.

"That should be enough, now switch places, it's my turn" Kurt said as we slid past each other. Lathering up my hair I felt Kurt's hands roaming over my back, under my arms and down to my own nooks, crannies and dangly bits. As I finished rinsing my hair, Kurt stood and pulled me into a tight hug. Standing under the stream we kissed and hugged until the water started to cool.

"I guess we better get out, looks like we've used up the hot water." I said turning off the taps and opening the curtain. Reaching for the towels I handed one to Kurt who starts toweling off his hair. I can't help but admire the view of his balls hanging down, relaxed by the hot water. I'm tempted to pull them into my mouth, but then we would just end up needing another shower and I'm starting to get hungry. Stepping out of the shower, Kurt bends over as he dries his legs, giving me another tantalizing shot of his balls and his inviting pucker. I have to look away to keep from getting hard again.

"You're allowed to look, you know" Kurt says looking at me slyly over his shoulder, "and you're not the only one with a hardon." turning just enough for me to glimpse his swelling cock.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not really, I just find I have no shame around you." Kurt says smiling brightly at me. _At __Me__._

"What were you planning for breakfast? Is a towel enough, or do we need to get dressed first?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking of going to Kirbey Lane Cafe They have great breakfasts."

"Clothes it is then, you run upstairs and get dressed and I will try to be ready when you get back." Kurt said giving me a quick kiss before pushing me out the door.

Taking the stairs two at a time I shaved, brushed my teeth, hurriedly picked my clothes, was dressed and back down stairs to the kitchen where I loaded the dinner dishes and hand washed the items that could not go in the washer, and was back to the guest room to find Kurt still futzing with his hair.

"Really? Here, give me your towel, I will go hang it up while you dress."

"You just want to watch me run around naked" Kurt accused.

"Guilty, now give me your towel"

Returning from the bath I was not disappointed to find Kurt still laying out clothes on the bed.

"Want to be bad today?" I asked as Kurt started to slip on his briefs, stopping to look at me questioningly. "Before you put on those briefs, what do you think about going commando?"

"You can, but I couldn't possibly"

"Why not?"

"I'd be afraid of rubbing myself raw against the inside of my pants, besides there wouldn't be anything to control the hardon's I know I'm going to be having today. Just looking at you reminds me of last night and this morning" Kurt said shyly dropping his face to look up at me through his eyelashes.

"Hmm, good point, how about if we trade? Wearing yours will make me feel like you're holding me all day." I said with a smirk.

"You are just wrong." Kurt said, but holding out his briefs to me.

Kicking off my shoes I unfastened my belt and pants and pushed them both down. Stepping out of them I reached for my boxer briefs and walked over to Kurt. Kneeling down in front of him, Kurt braced himself on my shoulder as he lifted his feet one by one so I could put them on him. Giving him a quick kiss on the head of his swelling cock, I pulled up the briefs as I stood.

"You are going to be the death of me" Kurt said with a wicked grin.

"I try" I said taking his briefs and walking back to my pants. Pulling on Kurt's tiny briefs I pulled up my shirt tails and turned back and forth a bit, showing them off.

"How do they look on me?"

"Like they were painted on. I need to get a bunch more for you" Kurt said with eyes glazed with lust.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall later, if you want"

Before I knew it Kurt had crossed the room and was wrapping himself around me.

"Would you really go shopping with me?"

"Hell yeah, If I think it will make you happy, it's at least up for negotiation."

Kurt hugged me tightly, before loosening his grip enough to give me a quick kiss. Letting go, he went back to getting dressed, having to stop and adjust himself in my shorts.

"How do you stand these things?"

"It might help if they weren't two sizes too big, but you still manage to look hot in them."

Rolling his eyes at me Kurt pulled up his pants.

The ride to Kirbey Lane was uneventful, filled with easy conversation. Pulling up to what used to be a house on, not surprisingly Kirbey Lane, we were relieved to find there was no wait. Looking over the menu I choose that day's featured pancakes and Kurt chose an egg white omelet with bell peppers and mushrooms. When they brought our food Kurt was amazed at the size of my plate. Most people would call it a small platter and it was covered by TWO pancakes each almost the size of the plate. Today's special was Strawberry Banana pancakes. The pancakes tasted like banana bread with big chunks of strawberry cooked in them. They were amazing, and I could not finish them, even with Kurt helping.

Walking back to my truck, Kurt paused for a moment looking at the planting beds along the sidewalks.

"Do you really want to go to the mall?" Kurt asked looking up at me with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, shopping is not really my thing, but I've only ever really shopped with my mom, it's just got to be more fun with you." I said. _spending time __with __Kurt __AND __making __him __happy__, __win__/__win__._

"Well good, cause you really need some new pants that show off that meaty butt of yours." Kurt paused, tilting his head as he looked at me appraisingly. "And we mustn't forget your arms and chest. You've done such a far too good a job of hiding them under your letterman jacket , we need something that shows you off" he said continuing to my truck.

Walking through the mall carrying bags of purchases for Kurt wasn't really what I had in mind, but he really did seem happy. Trying on clothes that Kurt picked out for me was no worse than with my mom. In both cases I would be handed several shirts or pants and told to go try them on. It wasn't good enough if I liked or didn't like them I had to come model them for Kurt. While changing Kurt would often knock on the door to trade out garments he did not like for others to try. After trying on what seemed like hundreds of different shirts and pants, I wasn't surprised to hear that gentle knocking at the door. When I opened the door, I was surprised that Kurt came on in and wasn't carrying any new pants for me to try.

"As much as I am loving these shirts and those pants" Kurt said pointing at the clothes I had just tried on. "I still like these the best" pointing to his uber tight briefs that I was wearing. Sinking to his knees in front of me and pulling down the waist band releasing my stiffening cock. "Yes, these are definitely the best." As my cock slid into his mouth I couldn't help but think this shopping thing really isn't so bad.

**A****/****N**

**For ****this ****chapter ****I ****dropped ****the ****usual ****third ****person ****omniscient ****and ****went ****inside ****Dave****'****s ****head ****and ****told ****it ****first ****person****. ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****the ****change****, ****but ****I****'****m ****not ****sure ****if ****it ****will ****continue****. ****Let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think****.**

**Kirbey ****Lane ****Cafes ****do ****actually ****exist****, ****but ****they ****are ****in ****Austin****, ****TX****. ****They ****are ****amazing ****and ****I ****strongly ****recommend ****them ****to ****anyone ****visiting ****Austin****. ****And ****of ****course****, ****I ****do ****not ****own ****it****, ****wish ****I ****did****, ****but ****I ****don****'****t****.**


	15. Saturday Evening

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion, they are both teenage boys and I am writing them as such****.**

Coming out of the movie theatre, Kurt and Dave were lost in a sea of women.

"Next time I get to pick the movie".

"What was wrong with 'Magic Mike'?" Kurt asked with an almost insulted tone.

"Well there was too much plot, plenty of eye candy, but the plot parts just dragged down the energy they built during the dance sequences, and the story wasn't compelling enough"

"You have to admit that being almost the only men in a room full of women was pretty funny in and of itself."

"We were getting strange looks from some of them. It's like they kept waiting for our dates to show up. Most of the guys there were pretty clearly just trying to earn points with the girl on their arms."

"That's one of the joys of being gay, we don't need an excuse to go to a chick flick"

"That's all fine, as long as they're good."

"So you were just watching it to earn points?" Kurt asked trying his best to sound hurt.

"You're not a girl, and that's something I like about you" Dave said with a wink. "You do things to me that no girl could"

"Sure she could, that's what strap-on tools are for" Kurt smirked.

"Strap-on what? Oh My God! that is NOT what I was talking about" Dave said, his face blazing red.

"Oh, you loved it, you know it"

"Well duh!, but that's not what I was talking about. You make my heart beat faster when you're close to me. My skin tingles when you touch me. You smell so good." Dave said pulling Kurt into a hug. "I better stop, you're getting me hard"

"Do we need to go somewhere private?" Kurt asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sadly no, we need to go to dinner, our reservations are in 20 minutes". Dave said checking his watch.

"You made reservations? Where are we going?"

"Fancy you are worth any amount of effort, it's this cute little place my parents go."

"What are we waiting for?" Kurt asked grabbing Dave's hand and walking quickly to the car.

Returning home after a lovely dinner, Dave carried the bags into the house. Depositing the bags with Kurt's purchases in the guest room, he carried the rest up to the closet in his room and starts to hang them up. Kurt comes up behind him and pulls out a pair of his old jeans and compares them to the jeans they just bought.

"Why did you wear these? They really don't do anything for you"

"They are comfortable." Dave said with a shrug.

"Are the new jeans uncomfortable?"

"No, not really"

"Good, because these fit your ass much better and I was really hoping to see you in them" Kurt said with a wink. Pulling out the package of briefs he bought, he looked over at Dave.

"You know, these will probably be much more comfortable than mine."

"God I hope, I felt like I had rubber bands around my legs all day."

"Oh you poor thing, why didn't you say something?"

"Well, after you left the dressing room, I just didn't put them back on. Commando is much better than those medieval torture devices." Dave said with a grin.

"So you're commando right now?" Kurt said pulling closer to Dave, rubbing his leg between Dave's

"Too much more of that and you won't have to ask" Dave said pushing against Kurt's leg, feeling the bulge in Kurt's pants growing in unison with his.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we" Kurt said as he brought their lips together. Breaking the kiss, Kurt turned away, but remained leaning his back against Dave. Snuggling his ass back into Dave's crotch, Kurt turned his head while reaching up for Dave's neck, pulling down till their lips met again. Dave's hands had moved to Kurt's hips and he was gently dry humping Kurt while they kissed.

"This would be more fun without clothes" Kurt said breaking the kiss again. "Besides, we haven't christened your bed".

Without a word Dave turned Kurt till they were facing again. Lifting him gently, Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's waist. Walking to the bed, Dave lay them down and began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Leaving it open but still on he pulled loose enough to pull his shirt over his head and then resumed kissing Kurt. While Kurt ran his hands through Dave's chest hair, Dave reached down and unfastened Kurt's pants. Pulling them down, he broke the kiss long enough to pull off Kurt's boots and send the pants to the floor. Unfastening his pants and pushing them down as far as he can without breaking the kiss he toes off his shoes and lifts one leg out of his pants and uses it to push the pants down, stepping out of them. Reaching for his boxer briefs that Kurt's been wearing, he pulls down on the waistband getting a help from Kurt who lifts his butt just enough to slide them off. Before throwing them to the floor Dave hesitates for a moment and then brings them to his nose, taking a deep breath.

"Perv" Kurt said with mock disapproval.

"Say what you like, I'm never washing them" Dave said tucking them under his pillow before returning his attention to Kurt.

Rolling onto his back he pulled Kurt up on top so he was straddling him. Kurt was rubbing his ass across Dave's swollen cock. Reaching back to guide it to his hole he pushed back meeting great resistance. Reaching for the drawer of his bedside table Dave fumbled till he found the tube of lube he kept there, handing it to Kurt. Soon enough Dave was balls deep in Kurt who joyfully swivelled his hips driving Dave's cock in and out of his ass. Bringing his feet up Dave drove up into Kurt with as much force as he could manage. Taking advantage of Dave's thrusting, Kurt fisted his cock till he was clamping down on Dave and spewing warm sticky love all over Dave's chest. A few more thrusts and Dave joined Kurt in driving over the edge. Pulling Kurt down onto his chest they were soon glued together by their cum. Rolling off of Dave, Kurt lay beside him with a leg thrown over Dave as he ran his hand over Dave's body, luxuriating in the soft sprinkling of fur.

"I don't know what is going to be worse, sleeping alone in this bed or remembering that we did this, while sleeping alone in this bed. It's going to be awfully lonely sleeping without you next to me." Dave said wistfully.

"Quit with the sad talk, the weekend isn't over and it's not like I'm leaving you. I expect your hands on me every chance you get, you hear me. I know mine will be on you"

"Yes Sir" Dave says sending Kurt a mocking salute.

"That's better, now let's go back downstairs, this bed is tiny."

"Wait right here" Dave said as he rolled out of bed and headed across the hall. Returning shortly with towels he hands one to Kurt.

"Ooh, it's warm, thanks." Says a surprised Kurt. After cleaning himself up a bit, Dave hands him the other towel to dry off.

"That's much better, Thanks." Says Kurt as he hands them back to Dave, who disappears out the door again. Returning moments later he grabs a pair of pajama bottoms, but leaves his other clothes where they fell, instead he helps Kurt gather his clothes.

"You're just going to hold those, why not put them on?"

"What, and leave you naked, that wouldn't be fair."

"No shirt?"

"Do you want me to wear a shirt?" Dave asks innocently as Kurt closes the gap between them, running his fingers through Dave's chest hair.

"No, this will be fine" Kurt finally says after much consideration. "Do I need a shirt?" Asks Kurt.

"If we make sure the curtains are closed, you don't need pants, if they are just for me. Wear whatever you like."

"Pajama pants it is, let's go pick them out"

"Pick? how many did you bring?"

"Enough to match whatever you were wearing" Kurt said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you be mad if I told you that when I look at your clothes I'm more interested in seeing it on the ground by the bed than in seeing it on you?" Dave asked timidly, suddenly fascinated with his feet.

"Not mad at all, but just for clarity, you wouldn't mind if I dressed like a younger version of my dad?"

"You can rock any look, but in my mind's eye, I'm going to have trouble picturing you in anything but your birthday suit from now on, which could be a problem, much like now" Dave said looking down at his swelling cock.

"That's not a problem, it's a compliment" Kurt said pulling Dave into a tight hug. Tilting his head up so their lips could meet, Kurt placed a gentle kiss on Dave's lips. Pulling away, but not letting go of Dave's hand, Kurt heads out the door and down the stairs to the guest room. Making quick work of finding some pants to wear the boys head into the living room to see what's on TV. SNL is a repeat so they pick out a movie and settle onto the couch. Sitting next to each other with Dave's arm draped over Kurt's shoulder, his hand hanging down onto Kurt's bare chest, his fingers drawing gentle circles on Kurt's skin. Every so often when Kurt is particularly intent on the movie, Dave will casually run a finger over Kurt's nipple. Kurt for his part kept his hand on Dave's thigh, drawing circles of his own, occasionally turning to kiss Dave's cheek and run a hand gently through his chest hair.

"Are you watching the movie at all?" Kurt asked abruptly

"Nope" Dave answered before bringing their lips together, feeling Kurt swiveling around into his lap as Kurt's hands firmly grip his muscular pecs. Moving to stand Kurt lifts his body off of Dave, pulling them both up with him. Breaking the kiss, Kurt leads Dave by the hand to the guest room. Pushing Dave down on the bed, their tight embrace carries them both down with Kurt landing gently on top of Dave. Positioning his legs between Dave's, Kurt brings their bodies together with a delicious friction. Pulling back a bit, Dave's confusion is replaced with a grin when Kurt pulls on the waistband of Dave's pants, lifting his butt a little so Kurt can more easily slide them off. Quickly removing his own, Kurt climbs back onto Dave, luxuriating in the feel of Dave's legs rubbing along the sides of his torso while both their hands roam the others body. Planting small kisses down the line of Dave's neck, Kurt paused at his nipples, gently licking and sucking them to hardness. Wetting them with his tongue then gently blowing over them while teasing them with his fingers. Continuing the line of kisses down his stomach, following the treasure trail to his leaking cock. Taking it in his mouth he swirled his tongue inside Dave's foreskin, earning moans of pleasure from Dave. Feeling Dave move his body under him, Kurt soon feels his cock being engulfed in the warmth of Dave's mouth. Enjoying each other for a time, Kurt lets Dave fall from his mouth and moves up to bring their mouths together once more. Moving a leg between Dave's, he brings as much pressure as he can to both their cocks. Moving both legs between Dave's he spreads his legs causing Dave's to ride up his thighs exposing his entrance. The blissful smile on Dave's face is all the permission Kurt needs. Reaching for the lube from the bedside table he quickly spreads some on his fingers and spreads it around Dave's hole. Working fingers in and out while dividing his mouth's time between Dave's nipples and his cock, never taking his fingers out of Dave's hole. Repositioning himself at Dave's hole he pushes his lubed cock in a little. Feeling Dave push out he pushed in. A little in, a little out, further in, all the way out, all the way in. Hitting bottom Kurt held still allowing Dave to adjust. When Dave opened his eyes and nodded at him, Kurt knew it was time to start moving, first with smooth comfortable stokes, increasing the tempo as he went. Feeling himself get close, he stopped for a moment. Pulling out, Kurt grabbed one of Dave's legs and used it to roll him onto his stomach. Straddling one of Dave's legs he pushed the other up at the knee and pushed back into the welcoming hole, pistoning Dave's ass for several minutes before slowing to a more comfortable rocking in and out. Dave is stretched out in front of him, arms at his sides, grazing Kurt's butt cheeks gently as they thrust back and forth past his fingertips, contented smile painted across his face. Leaning down to kiss Dave, Kurt continued to rock in and out of Dave as he twisted around to bring their lips together. Rocking up his hips in time with Kurt's thrusts brought groans of pleasure from both of them. Picking up his tempo, Kurt was soon pushing Dave forward on the bed, one, thrust, at, a, time. Feeling Dave clamp down spasmodically on his cock, Kurt thrust into Dave with abandon soon losing his rhythm, cumming forcefully into Dave's spasming ass. Collapsing onto Dave, kissing and licking the sweat from his neck. Reaching for Dave's lips as he rolls off of Dave, they end up facing together, wrapped in each others arms. Coming down from their orgasms Dave chuckles lightly to himself.

"What's so funny" Kurt says suddenly worried about his performance.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Dave said with a wide grin. "Just how did you get so good at that? Twice now you've gotten me off without me even having to touch myself."

Smiling at Dave brightly Kurt stated honestly, "I don't know how I did that, but I'm glad I did."

"You and me both" said Dave with a big smile, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. Rolling onto their sides, Dave wrapped Kurt in the warmth of his arms.

"Eew, there's a wet spot under me".

"I made it, so I guess I have to sleep in it, scoot over a little, Kurt."

"Well, you didn't do it all by yourself, I'll be fine." Kurt said smirking at Dave as he curled back into his place in Dave's arms.


	16. Back to Real Life

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

Waking up Dave was disappointed to find that Kurt wasn't in the bed with him. Looking around he noticed the light coming from the bath. Rolling out of bed Dave wandered toward the light, finding Kurt working through his moisturizing routine. Sliding back into his place on the wall watched the show with a contented smile on his face.

"Hey you" Kurt said as Dave walked in. "What are you doing up? Go get some more sleep."

"It's not the same without you, can't I stay and watch?"

"Silly" Kurt said smiling at Dave indulgently, going back to his routine.

Finishing up, Kurt turned to look at Dave, "You know, your heels are a bit rough. Same with your elbows, come here, would you?" Kurt said turning and putting some lotion in his palm.

Standing slowly, Dave looked at Kurt warily. "what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing bad, now come here" Kurt said waving him over. "Now hold your elbows up for me"

Unsure exactly what was expected, Dave slowly raised his arms up pointing his elbows at Kurt, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Perfect" Kurt said stepping closer, rubbing the lotion from his palms all over Dave's exposed elbows. "See, that's not so bad" leaning in to kiss Dave, still massaging in the lotion.

"Now go sit on the edge of the bed, I want to do your heels."

Turning back to Dave with more lotion in his palms, Kurt finds Dave still standing where he was looking at him dubiously.

"I said get on the bed, now go." Kurt said with a bit more force.

Sitting down tentatively, Kurt reaches out to Dave and pushes him back onto the bed, throwing him off balance. Catching his ankles as they go up, Kurt starts applying the lotion to Dave's heels, moving closer to the edge of the bed as he does until Dave's legs are resting on his chest and his crotch is nestled comfortably against Dave's ass.

"Keep this up and you may need some of that lotion somewhere else" Dave says playfully

Kurt, who had been concentrating on Dave's heels, suddenly had his attention drawn to his position, and Dave's growing erection. Just as suddenly he was aware of his own erection. Momentarily at a loss for words, Kurt finished with the heels and moving his grip to Dave's ankles, giving his a playful hip thrust.

"Yes, I guess I will, but we are NEVER using this for that, it's far too expensive" smiling at Dave, Kurt quickly retrieved the lube from the bedside table and returned to his place at the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>"God, Kurt, how do you do that?" Dave asked through a post orgasmic haze, running his fingers through the sticky mess on his stomach.<p>

"I don't know, really"

"You're making me feel inadequate. You've always had to use your hands when I'm driving." Dave said glumly

"I guess we'll just need to keep trying then, won't we?" Kurt said with a mischievous smile. "but I'm getting hungry, what are we doing for breakfast today?"

"Well, we can go to Kerbey Lane again, or you can pretend to be amazed by my omelets"

"Let's stay in, I'd love to try your omelets" Kurt said rolling out of bed, followed quickly by Dave as they headed to the bath to quickly clean up. Pulling on their pajama pants, they headed to the kitchen where Dave started pulling various ingredients out of the refrigerator. In no time Dave had several neat piles of chopped onions and bell peppers on a cutting board next to a small bowl of grated cheese as he melted some butter in a small pan. While Kurt started a pot of coffee and filled two glasses with juice, Dave has cracked several eggs into a bowl and whipped in some milk and was pouring it into the pan. The coffee was just finishing as Dave was sliding the second omelet out of the pan onto a plate. Carrying them to the table while Kurt poured the coffee.

"That was an amazing show, you've clearly been practicing that." Kurt joked

"Dad always said '_**All **__**men **__**need **__**to **__**be **__**able **__**to **__**cook **__**breakfast **__**and **__**at **__**least **__**one **__**meal**__**, **__**if **__**they **__**want **__**to **__**get **__**and **__**keep **__**a **__**girl**__**'**_, I don't want a girl, but I guess the logic still applies" Dave said with a smirk.

"Well you've been well taught, excellent presentation, good taste, I give it an A+" Kurt said after taking a bite.

The two boys made short work of breakfast and were soon sitting back drinking their coffee, planning the day ahead. Dave's parents we coming home sometime that afternoon and they had some things that needed to be done before that. Deciding to get their work done first before doing anything fun. After Kurt helped Dave with the breakfast cleanup they took a quick but thorough shower together. While Kurt was picking out some casual clothes to wear, Dave stripped the bed, taking the sheets to the laundry room. Returning shortly with the regular guest sheets, he and Kurt made the bed and still wrapped in his towel Dave lounged on the freshly made bed while watching Kurt dress.

"Enjoying the show?" Kurt asked

"Mmmm hmmm"

"You know, you could be getting dressed yourself"

"What? and deprive you of a show?" Dave smirked "Besides, I was going to let you choose what you wanted me to wear today. We bought all those clothes yesterday, I thought there might be something you wanted to see me in first."

"Look at you being thoughtful and I just thought you were leering at me for fun" Kurt smirked right back.

"Leering! Is it a crime to enjoy looking at your boyfriend's body?" Dave said with a scandalized face. "and it's not like you're naked, you've had shorts on since I got back with the sheets."

"And you still like the view?"

"Mmmm hmmm, ok I guess I am leering, a bit" Dave said ducking his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, you go ahead a stare" Kurt said turning his back on Dave. Reaching back he slid the waistband of his briefs down to the bottom of his cheeks, looked over his shoulder at Dave and pulled them back up, smiling at Dave as he continued dressing.

"Such a tease" Dave said shaking his head, smiling brightly.

Walking over to the bed Kurt sat down next to Dave and gingerly stroked his face, kissed his lips and went back to dressing.

"You might want to shave, you're getting a bit scruffy. Run upstairs and I will be there in a bit to help you pick out an outfit"

"But I want to stay and watch you!" Dave said pouting a little.

"Well, I'm almost done now" Kurt said as he finished tucking in his shirt and zipped up his pants. As he pulled on his boots Dave finally got up and started walking toward the door, followed closely by Kurt.

Walking up the stairs, Kurt admired Dave's muscular ass, flexing with each step. As Dave reached the top of the stairs the towel came loose and dropped to the floor. As Dave bent to pick up the towel, his pendulous balls swung into view beneath his muscular ass.

"All that staring is making my ass hot" Dave said over his shoulder as he replaced the towel around his waist.

"I'm not, I wasn't" Kurt protested

"Right, sure you're weren't." Dave said with a smirk as he walked into the hall bath so he could shave.

Kurt went into Dave's room and started looking through his clothes. Kurt was surprised at how quickly he was able to put together an outfit for Dave, it always takes much longer for himself. After laying them out on Dave's bed. Walking across the hall to the bath Kurt found Dave finishing up his shave.

"Mmm, smooth as a baby's bottom" Dave said running his hand over his face. "Actually I haven't felt any babies, but it's definitely smooth as yours"

"Well, then bring that nice smooth face over here and kiss me" commanded Kurt.

"Yes Sir" Dave said closing the distance between them. Taking Kurt in his arms he brought his lips to Kurt's neck and planted small kisses in a trail up to Kurt's lips. Pulling their lips apart, Dave nuzzled the tips of their noses together before planting several small kisses around Kurt's face before returning to his lips.

Breaking the kiss, it was Kurt's turn to explore Dave's newly smooth face with his lips, grazing them lightly over the Dave's jaw and up to his ear and down to the crook of his neck. Squeezing Dave in a tight hug, before placing one last kiss on his lips.

"Now get dressed, we could do this all day, unless you just want to have sex again?" Said Kurt

"Sex is always the answer, it's never a question, 'cause the answer's yes. Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question, then it's always Yes." Dave said pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

"Musical references will get you nowhere" scolded Kurt

"You like Nickelback?"

"Finn likes Nickelback. Those sophomoric lyrics could be written by any teenage boy."

"We're teenage boys" Dave said, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"I for one, am a teenage boy who's more than a little sore. Aren't you?"

"Maybe, but not enough to say no" Dave said with a mischievous look on his face.

Sigh, "maybe later" Kurt said, chuckling lightly. "Dad's not going to be amused if you send me home walking funny."

"He wouldn't shoot me, would he?" asked Dave worriedly.

"No, but he probably wouldn't leave me alone with you ever again"

"Never...?" Dave asked, fear heavy in his voice.

"Don't worry, I, would never let that happen" smirked Kurt.

Engulfing Kurt in a tight hug, Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, welcome back, did you have a good time?" Carole asked as Kurt came into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, we had a great time"

"Did you two do anything fun?" Carol couldn't help but chuckle seeing Kurt turn red at the question. "I'll take that as a yes! I'm glad you had fun."

"We had a great time. He's a surprisingly good cook. And he let me take him shopping for clothes, for him." Kurt enthused.

"Really, how did you manage that? I can't get your dad to set foot in a store." Carols eyebrow raised suspiciously at the sight of Kurt blushing again.

Shaking her head lightly "Boys", she muttered under her breath.

"Well, we need to have Dave over for this Friday's family dinner. Wouldn't want him to think your father harbors any ill will towards him." Carol says smirking at Kurt.

"Why would Dad be mad at Dave?"

"Because you don't seem to be able to describe any part of your weekend without blushing. He's not a rocket scientist, but I think he'll figure that out easily enough"

"What do I do?" Kurt asked, blushing again.

"No parent wants their kids to have sex, but he's realistic enough to know it could happen when he agreed to the weekend. Just do your best to help him maintain the delusion that you slept in the guest room, by yourself. "

"How am I going to do that? I didn't even know I was blushing until you pointed it out" Kurt said, his face a mask of worry.

"Your Dad doesn't WANT to believe you did anything more than sleep in that guest room, so regardless of his suspicions to the contrary, he won't say anything. Unless, of course, you do something stupid like tell him directly and unambiguously that you did."

"Carole, I am so glad you two found each other. I am the luckiest step-child in the world".

"Yes you are, and don't you forget it" Carole said, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.


	17. Seven Year Itch

**This ****is ****an ****AU ****in ****which ****Kurt ****turns ****to ****his ****father ****instead ****of ****Blaine ****when ****kissed ****by ****Karofsky****.**

**Sorry ****about ****the**** 12 ****month ****delay ****in ****updating ****this ****fic****, ****life ****happened****. ****Hopefully ****I ****will ****have ****more ****time ****for ****writing ****in ****the ****future****.**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Glee ****or ****any ****of ****these ****characters****.**

**I ****have ****upped ****the ****rating ****to**** '****M****' ****for ****some ****explicit ****boy****/****boy ****action ****and ****frank ****discussion****.**

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turned off the game positioning himself between David and the now blank screen.<p>

"Alright, what is going on? You have been moody and distracted for weeks now, ever since the weekend at the beach. What happened? You're starting to scare me. You're not leaving me are you?" Kurt said as he sat down beside Dave.

"Leave you? Oh God no! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Said Dave in fright.

Kurt's face softened a little. "Then what is it? Something is clearly bothering you."

Dave scrubs his hands across his face before looking at Kurt, still hiding behind his hand a little.

"Well, something happened that has me a little freaked out, I'm not sure what to make of it."

"I don't remember any drama, I thought we both had a great time, liked all the people we met."

Dave took a deep calming breath.

"I did have a good time and I did like everyone, if anything too much."

"Too much?" Kurt asked dragging out the words.

"Remember Jim's friend Scott? The one visiting from the Oregon?"

"How could I forget the third musketeer? He was great. He fit in with us and our other friends like we had known him for years.

What. About. Him?" Kurt asked very deliberately.

Dave took a deep calming breath.

"The thing is I can't seem to get him out of my head."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No."

"Did you kiss?"

"Not really. Only that once when he was leaving and he was hugging and kissing everyone goodbye. He kissed me full on the lips a bit more forcefully than anyone else. Thing is, I felt myself wanting it, wanting more. Kurt we have been together since high school, till now I've really never been interested in anyone else. I don't understand what is happening. I don't want this. I want us, but why can't I get him off my mind?" Dave said with tear filled eyes.

Shifting closer to Dave, Kurt took Dave's hands in his.

"Dave I love you and want us to get through this and I know we will because you are not the only one of us to have these feelings and we are not the only couple to go through this."

"What? You too? When? Who?" Dave stuttered out

"Nobody, just some guy at work. We would talk, even grabbed lunch a couple of times. The more time we spent together the more I realized the grass isn't really greener over there. I kinda wish you had been able to spend more time with Scott, he is never going to have the chance to show his real self, to mess up. He could always be this perfect fantasy in your head. How do I compete with that?"

"It's not a competition, I love you, I want you" Dave said pleadingly.

"I know, but it still kind of is. You are my first and only boyfriend. I've never had, anything, with anyone else. It's hard not to wonder about other people."

"Do you, want to?" Dave ask hesitantly.

"No, and yes. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you or us, but the fact that we are having this conversation tells me that we both do, at least at some level."

"I never said I wanted to jump into bed with anybody." Dave said defensively, shrinking in on himself.

"I know, and I don't want that either. What I'm saying is IF this comes up again, we should be able to talk about it and maybe, if we both want to, act on it, maybe. But we should definitely talk about it."

"It won't make you mad that I'm looking at other guys?" David asked tentatively.

"David, sweetheart, everyone window shops, and you're not going to convince me that you don't. Besides there's a big difference between shopping to see and shopping to buy. We've been an _us_ for almost eight years, truthfully I'm surprised this didn't come up sooner and it makes me love you just that much more that it's tearing you up so much." As Kurt leaned in to hug David and place a kiss in his forehead.

"Well it kind of caught me off guard. Sure guys have flirted with me, but I've never been the least bit interested before. I really do love you, but I feel like something has changed inside me, and I don't want it to."

"Would it help to know there is a name for this? It's called the 'Seven Year Itch'. Apparently it's very common, it's why half of marriages end in divorce, 60% of married men and 40% of married women admit to cheating. Having it happen is easy and natural, dealing with it and getting past it is harder."

"You sound like you've researched this"

"The thing with my coworker was a couple of years ago."

"It was a Thing?"

"No more than your thing with Scott, anyway I have had a bit more time to think about this and you're not the only one who talks to Hiram."

"Really? Them?"

"They're human like everyone else."

"Do any of our friends?"

"A better question would be do any not."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them online."

"Online where?"

"Have you never looked at Grindr or Scruff or GrowlR?"

"At what?"

"Really? You've never looked at any of the hookup apps on your phone?"

Dave just shook his head, confusion painted across his face.

"Bill, my friend at work, showed me. Here look." Kurt said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up GrindR.

"This is my profile, I don't have a picture or any personal information, I just lurk. These are people nearby, see it shows how far away they are. See this one?" Kurt said pointing to a particular picture.

"That's Bob! Does Stan know?"

"His profile says 'open relationship' and they only play together."

"Play?"

"Fuck"

"Oh"

"See this one?"

"There's no face."

"Recognize the furniture?"

"That's Patrick." Dave laughs out. "Anyone that's been to their home would recognize that room, who does he think he's kidding?"

"Anyone that hasn't been to their home." Kurt dead pans. "He is a high school teacher, wouldn't want any of his students seeing him, or their parents for that matter."

"He and Sean always seemed so happy."

"Who says they're not? Someone wiser than me once made this analogy:

_I __really __love __living __in __Lima_,"

"Are we talking about Hiram?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny, now may I finish?" Kurt asked with a mock glare.

"Yes please, I'm sorry." Dave said affecting contrition.

"As I was saying:

_I __really __love __living __in __Lima__, __and __can__'__t __imagine __moving __away __to __live __anywhere __else__, __but __that __does __not __mean __I __never __want __to __leave __the __city __limits__. __And __while __I __love __to __visit __Chicago __and __New __York__, __they __are __so __exciting __and __chaotic__, __but __I __would __hate __to __live __there__, __it__'__s __too __chaotic __and __noisy__, __I __will __always __come __back __hom_e.

So maybe Sean is home to Patrick and whatever or whoever else he does, Patrick always goes home to Sean. You are the most important person in my world and wherever you are is home, but even I have to admit that I've noticed a couple of interesting vacation spots that we may want to visit."

"So you would actually let something happen with someone like Scott?"

"If we do this I will not share your heart, but I might, just maybe, be talked into sharing your body, from time to time, but I will want every gory graphic detail."

Dave regarded Kurt with surprised confusion.

"No really, I find that I don't get jealous at the thought of you with another man, in fact I find it a bit arousing." Kurt said with embarrassment creeping onto his face.

"Arousing?!"

"It makes me want pin you down and nail you to the bed, to remind you why you love me." Kurt said with an evil smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that's not why I love you, but I may need a demonstration just to be certain." Dave said shyly.

"If that's what it takes." Kurt says taking Dave's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Shedding their clothes Kurt pulls Dave in for a kiss, backing up to the bed, falling back pulling Dave down on top of him. Hands roaming over each others bodies while tongues explored mouths. Kissing his way down the chest, Kurt stops to worship/torture the nipples much to Dave's delight. Recapturing Dave's lips while caressing the luxuriant fur on his chest. Dave pulls Kurt on top of him so Kurt's straddling his body. Hands firmly on Kurt's buttocks, he pulls forward until Kurt's cock is driven into his mouth. Kurt leans forward on his knees, pumping his cock in and out of Dave's mouth. Without removing his cock he pivots around until he is sliding his mouth up and down Dave's cock. Letting Dave's cock fall from his mouth he scoots forward to capture his balls. First one then the other, he can't quite handle both. Pulling out of Dave's mouth Kurt moves around so he's between Dave's legs and hooking his arm under one leg, he lifts and turns Dave over onto his stomach. Smiling back at Kurt over his shoulder Dave feels his cheeks spread apart as Kurt dives in face first, lapping hungrily at Dave's pucker. Dragging the flat of his tongue across Dave's hole. Kurt pushes one of Dave's knees up to the side, spreading the cheeks nicely. Pulling Dave's hard cock down, Kurt licks from the hole all the way to the tip in one swipe, spending extra time lapping the pre-cum pooling in the foreskin before licking back up to the tasty hole. Swirling his tongue around the rim he would occasionally plunge the tip of his tongue into the tight pucker, working fingers into the mix prepping Dave for something bigger.

Lifting his face out of Dave's crack, Kurt reaches for the night stand. Returning with a small bottle of lube and a cum towel, he pours a generous amount on his fingers. Warming it in his hands before applying it to Dave's hungry ass. Working an increasing number of fingers in, Kurt soon decides its show time, straddling one of Dave's meaty thighs he scoots up and starts working his hard cock into Dave's waiting hole. Watching Dave's reaction to gauge his speed Kurt slowly sinks into the luscious tight heat. When he's all in, Kurt's stills for a moment before drawing completely out, only to re-enter in one smooth thrust. Dave soon starts swiveling his hips under him, fucking himself on Kurt's cock. Needing no better green light, Kurt starts thrusting in time with Dave's motions. Without pulling out, Kurt pulls both of Dave's legs together between his, hammering into his hole, savoring the tight heat. Feeling himself getting close, Kurt slows down and moves one of his legs between Dave's, pushing it back up to his side. Moving both legs to his right and rolling Dave partly onto his side, Kurt lifts Dave's right leg onto his shoulder, rolling him fully onto his back before resuming slow steady thrusts, never having pulled out. Looking down at Dave spread before him, arms out over his head, face a mask of bliss, Kurt reaches for his dripping cock stroking him in time with his thrusts, eliciting small moans of pleasure from Dave with each thrust. As Kurt feels himself getting close, Dave tenses and shoots a stream of cum the length of his body with some landing on the pillow by his head, each pulse squeezing Kurt's cock like a vise. A few more rapid thrusts and Kurt is shooting his load into Dave, continuing to thrust until his softening cock slips out. Laying down beside Dave, Kurt throws a leg partly over Dave and gently rubs his hand up Dave's chest, smearing cum as he goes.

"Was that better than you imagined it would be with Scott?" Kurt asked.

"Scott who?" Dave's face a mask of confusion.

"Good answer" Kurt said as he captured Dave's lips with his.


End file.
